Restorer
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Desafiante a cualquier lógica, el poder del tiempo es incluso más adverso que la realidad. Un sólo cambio puede manifestarse en miles de posibilidades. No se puede manipular, no se puede cambiar, no se puede evitar... No importa cuanto luches por su restitución, jamás pasará... O al menos, eso creía, hasta que la luz de los milagros fue capaz de envolver su etérea forma.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer : Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir son propiedad intelectual y por derechos de autor de Thomas Astruc y los estudios ZagToons. Este es un proyecto sin fines de lucro, sin intenciones de cambiar o apropiarse del canon original y sobre todo, de una ferviente fan para ustedes y nuestra recreación. El uso de esta historia fuera de este medio ( ) está estrictamente prohibido. No al plagio ni a la falsa acreditación de los derechos de autor. Espero se comprenda. **

**Arte de la carátula por** : **Ceejles (ceejles .tumblr .com ) (Seguramente ya la conocen, visiten sus redes sociales para apoyar su arte, lo pongo por separado para que FF no lo borre).**

 **Hola gente, este es una historia nueva de este bonito fandom al cual últimamente me he visto muy atraída y hypeada (Pero quien no lo va a estar con tremenda temporada, jiji). En fin, me vi en la necesidad creativa de hacer algo, obviamente sin fines de lucro para pasar el rato y entretenernos. Espero que les guste mucho, es un nuevo proyecto que, sin ambicionar más que una sana recreación y diversión, podremos manos a la obra con elementos que ya se nos presentaron. Intentaré conservar con la mayor precisión posible a los personajes y no salir mucho de personaje de algunos otros... Dado que, spoiler, algunos no serán precisamente lo que podamos pensar con exactitud.**

 **En fin, sin más palabras:**

* * *

 **Restorer.**

 **-1-**

 **Déjà vu.**

* * *

De nuevo, abría los ojos antes que su despertador. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, simplemente pasaba. Era cuestión de suerte… ¡Buena suerte! Se repetía inconscientemente, como si aquello fuese una novedad.

Marinette estiró sus brazos mientras daba un amplio bostezo. Era buena cosa que ese día se levantara temprano, tenía el presentimiento que todo iba a estar bien, ¿Cómo no podría? Era un día importantísimo. Automáticamente se llevó los dedos al anular de su mano izquierda. Recién anoche había sido muy interesante. Un día lleno de sorpresas y sospechas, pero que culminó con una de las experiencias más hermosas de su vida. Se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo y soltó una pequeña risa mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al baño.

Estaba a punto de tomar el pomo cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, haciéndola retroceder.

—Buenos días. – dijo el muchacho, quien sostenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura y le sonreía tan abiertamente cómo ella hacía un minuto.

—Buenos días. – pronunció de forma soñadora, porque, para ella, era como estar frente a un sueño hecho realidad.

Adrien amplió su sonrisa y descendió su rostro para plantarle un beso en los labios. Fue uno rápido, casto, sin otras intenciones… A las cuales a ella, no le importaría corresponder.

—Disculpa, ¿No te molesta que use tu baño, verdad?

—Sabes que no. – ella negó suavemente, sin perder de vista su fanales ojos. —¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar?

—Lo siento, no puedo. – eso la desanimó. —Papá me llamó muy temprano, quiere que nos reunamos para un asunto de su compañía.

—Entiendo. – sí, lo hacía, aunque era una lástima, se dijo a sí misma.

—No te desanimes, mi lady. Vendré cuando tenga la más mínima oportunidad. – ella se sonrojó ante lo dicho.

—No, no, por favor, no es necesario. – tartamudeó un poco. —Sé que tu padre es una persona muy ocupada, si te llamó es por algo realmente importante, ¿No? – Adrien se encogió de hombros. —Estaré bien, unas cuantas horas sin verte no harán que deje de quererte. – se atrevió a decir, era… ¿Era alguna clase de piropo? Adrien se carcajeó inocentemente.

—Eres increíble. – volvió a besarla. —Te cedo el baño. – caminó hasta sentarse en la cama.

—¿Tienes una muda de ropa?

—Usaré la del día anterior.

—¿No estará sucia? – lo debía de estar, la cena de anoche involucraba a una emocionada y torpe Marinette, ¿Quieren adivinar en donde cayó la copa de vino que ella sostenía justo en el momento que Adrien le pidió matrimonio? Una pista, la camisa pulcra de Adrien tendría que ser aseada en una tintorería.

—Descuida. Cerraré el saco. – no estaba haciendo mucho frio y eso preocupó a la chica.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Te morirás de calor.

—Puedo soportarlo. – comentó mientras se vestía.

—Aguarda. – ella caminó hasta el armario y comenzó a buscar algo. —¡Aquí está! – se acercó y le entregó una camiseta. Estaba diseñada especialmente para él, de color negro, con hermosos complementos, algo que, personalmente, le recordaba a su otro yo cuando usaba el miraculous.

—¡¿Lo hiciste para mí?!

—Pensaba dártela ayer… Pero la olvidé. – admitió.

—Es perfecta. – no tardó en probársela. —¡Me queda genial! Y además me veo como un auténtico superhéroe con ella. – Marinette rio.

—Espero que no te confundan con Chat Noir.

—Oh, eso definitivamente sería un error. – los dos sonrieron con diversión. El teléfono de Adrien sonó de nuevo, era un mensaje de Gabriel Agreste, se estaba retrasando. —Es mi padre. – se volteó a su prometida. —¿Pasó por ti a las ocho? Iremos a cenar con papá y le contaré sobre nuestro compromiso. – ella se le acercó y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, asintió contenta.

—Pienso que contárselo a Alya será incluso más complicado que a tu padre.

—¿Por qué?

—Me romperá los tímpanos.

—Me encantaría ver su reacción. – los dos, volvieron a reír.

—Anda ya. No quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.

—Créeme, valdría cada palabra. – se inclinó para unir mudamente una promesa de amor. —Por cierto, mi lady.

—¿Umm? – ella suspiró, ¿Les había dicho ya que sentía como si estuviera en alguna clase de fantasía?

—¿No prefieres vestirte antes de ir a despedirme a la puerta? – Marinette tuvo un repentino cambio de colores, desde el rojo, a un rojo más intenso. Quizás acababa de inventar un nuevo color escarlata. Adrien se carcajeó y le acarició una mejilla. —Me voy, nos vemos a las ocho. ¿Plagg? – el Kwami, quien por cierto había estado dormido en todo el rato, se levantó perezoso y se inmiscuyó en la ropa del hombre.

Cuando Adrien Agreste emergió del departamento, Marinette se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro de felicidad. Tikki se le acercó flotando.

—¿Tomarás un baño? – ciertamente entendía el porqué de su… poco uso de ropa, pero no quería redundar en los hechos.

—Sí, le prometí a Alya que iríamos a almorzar y tengo que reunirme con mi asesor en el Louvre.- se alzó para ir a recoger su ropa.

—¿Qué harás esta vez en el museo?

—Está empezando la temporada y quiere que hagamos algo diferente. – se aproximó al baño. —Algo así como, una línea vintage.

—¿Vintage significa viejo?

—Sí. Aunque es más bien… Retro. Pietro tiene ideas un poco disparatadas a veces, pero considero que en esta ocasión se ha anotado un Home Run. Tengo muchas ideas al respecto.

—¿Y qué pasará con la cena del señor Agreste?

—No te preocupes, me apresuraré para llegar a tiempo. – abrió el grifo de la ducha. —Siendo Ladybug, ¿Qué podría salir mal? – Tikki no comentó nada más, asintió en silencio mientras ella terminaba lavarse el cabello.

…

—¡¿Qué tú qué?! – sí, definitivamente había sido como predijo. Alya la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola repetidas veces. Ella tuvo que hacer malabares con su limonada para no derramarla.

—¡Alya! – la llamó nerviosa por la amenaza de manchas sobre su ropa perfectamente planchada.

—Lo siento, lo siento… - la liberó. —¡Es que no puedo creerlo! Esto tiene que saberlo Nino. – tomó su teléfono celular.

—¿Qué tal si le dices después? Conociéndote, no dejarás de hablar con él como por una hora.

—Cierto, muy cierto. – guardó su móvil. —Pero en serio, amiga. No pensé que Adrien y tú dieran el paso tan pronto. – Marinette se sonrojó.

—Bueno, la verdad es que nos conocemos desde la escuela, ¿Por qué sería tan raro?

—Adrien no había sido la persona más perceptiva cuando de ti se trataba y tú tampoco eras muy hábil para hablar de amor frente a él. – Alya sonrió nostálgica. —No puedo creerlo, es una noticia maravillosa. – y sin más Alya se levantó de su asiento para abrazarla con sinceridad. —Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Más por ti que por él. –agregó juguetona.

—Gracias. – Marinette resistió la tentación de llorar. Correspondió al abrazo de su amiga.

—Disculpe, ¿Podría darnos una mesa? – una voz frente a ella la hizo prestar atención a una pareja que había llegado de pronto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante una inesperada sensación de familiaridad.

—¿Mari? – Alya le llamó cuando sintió que ella no la soltaba. Marinette por su parte, estaba absorta mirando al frente.

Se trataba de un hombre, robusto, musculoso, moreno; tanto de piel como de cabello, que usaba una coleta perfectamente atada. Sus rasgos, entendiblemente extranjeros para su continente, sólo pautaban lo interesante de su fisionomía. No parecía ser muy alto, pero tenía la certeza de que una vez frente a ella, sí le superaría en tamaño. Por su parte, la chica con la que estaba era ligeramente más chaparra. Con una tez ligeramente más clara pero sin llegar a ser caucásica, de cabello liso y negruzco, ojos de color verde, cual esmeraldas, quién se percató antes que el chico de su mirada imprudente. Sus ojos se toparon directamente y ella, pese a no conocer a Marinette, alzó una mano con cuidado y de forma discreta le saludó.

Esa fue una señal para la chica. Alya ya se removía inquieta en sus brazos.

—¡Marinette! – reclamó y ella la soltó.

—Ah, perdón, no sé… - se volteó a la mesa de enfrente, tanto la pareja como el mesero le miraban desconcertados. Alya, por supuesto, hacía lo mismo. —Yo me… distraje. – se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—Más bien fue un lapsus brutus. – Alya se acomodó el cabello y se sentó en su respectivo lugar. —¿Qué tanto mirabas? – se volteó de forma discreta para ver hacia atrás. No había nada anormal, excepto la pareja que acababa de llegar.

—Yo, me pareció ver… Nada. – se encogió en su asiento y bebió un poco más de limonada.

—Tan sólo la misma Marinette de siempre. – comentó Alya mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía. —Pidamos la cuenta, ¿A qué hora tienes que llegar al museo?

—En unos… ¡Diez minutos!

—Lo que pensé.

…

—¡Marinette! – Pietro era un hombre un poco mayor a ella. Quizás andaba a mediados de la cuarta década de su vida, por lo tanto, sólo debía llevarle unos diez años más, no obstante, su comportamiento melodramático y excéntrico le ganaba el sobrenombre de Shakespeare, puesto que sus reacciones eran "artísticamente" más exageradas que las de una persona normal.

No obstante, justo ahora tenía razón, Marinette había llegado tarde, para variar. Afortunadamente, Pietro la conocía y no se extrañaba por su impuntualidad ocasional. Él solía ser una persona paciente, pero nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para declamar a los cuatro vientos.

—¡¿Qué angustioso viento te trae en tan presurosa carrera?! ¡Estaba muerto de incertidumbre ante la posibilidad de que un siniestro sinuoso hubiese cruzado su sendero junto al tuyo!

—¿Qué? – por supuesto y pese a su descripción, no significaba que Marinette entendiera todo lo que dijera, ¿O sí?

—Que si porqué llegaste tarde. – aclaró volviendo espontáneamente a la normalidad.

—Lo siento, me retrasé en el almuerzo, no ocurrirá de nuevo. – colocó sus dos manos al frente y al hacerlo, Pietro contempló el anillo planteado que rodeaba su dedo anular.

—¡Querida! – se apresuró a tomarla de las manos. —¡¿Pero qué es esto que veo?! – apuntó a la sortija. Ella se sonrojó, la gente que estaba a la entrada del Louvre miraba curiosa.

—Ah, es… Un anillo de compromiso. – expresó con nerviosismo. —Acabo de… Aceptar la propuesta de mi novio.

—¡¿El joven Agreste?! – la gente carraspeó alrededor. Marinette cubrió la boca de su amigo.

—¡Pietro!

—Claro, claro… - se quitó la mano de Marinette y respiró para mermar sus emociones. —¡No hay nada que ver aquí gente! – los despidió ofendido y las personas, con el ceño fruncido, continuaron su andar. No tardó en regresar hacia Marinette. —Muchas felicidades, cariño. – la abrazó. —¿Cómo es que ese hombre tuyo llega a ser tan impredecible?

—Tampoco lo sé.

—Bueno, a decir verdad eso explicaría por qué estaba tan feliz por la mañana. – miró de soslayo a Marinette. —Llegó, prácticamente, dando saltitos hasta la oficina de su padre.

—¿De verdad? – lo cierto es que ella también había hecho algo similar de camino al restaurante en donde se encontraría con Alya.

—Parecía un sol, lo juro. – Pietro sonrió encantado. —Supongo que yo estaría igual si mi novio me dijera que sí.

—¿Estás pensando en declarártele a Tony? – ahora era su turno para emocionarse.

—Oh, mi cielo... Ese hombre teme más al compromiso que yo a las arañas. – expresó con una mueca de desagrado. —Admito que me gustaría dar el paso con él, es sólo que no sé si llegaría a ser una buena idea.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. – animó la chica.

—Sí, quizá el próximo año. – Pietro respiró profundamente y la tomó de la espalda. —Ahora, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos dentro? Hay una exposición de arte clásico y estaba pensando en el tema para esta nueva línea de ropa. ¿Qué te parece: "Una vista al pasado"? ¡O mejor aún: "Vestigios"! Creo que es un nombre mejor. – Marinette sonrió mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su amigo.

Una vez dentro del museo, Pietro la llevó a la sala de exposición. Pasaron lentamente por los pasillos apreciando, primeramente, las pinturas según su periodo artístico. Marinette estaba tan distraía por la famosa Mona Lisa, que no se dio cuenta que iba muy cerca de un hombre, tropezando inevitablemente.

Se trataba de un sujeto corpulento, casi tan grande como un jugador de baloncesto de las ligas profesionales; así como musculoso. El hombre la tomó de la muñeca, evitando que se fuera contra el suelo.

—Lo lamento… - ¿Cuántas veces se habría disculpado ese día? El hombre, por su parte, carraspeó con una mueca que no supo identificar.

—¡Hey, tú! – escuchó una voz fémina detrás. Era una mujer igualmente corpulenta y atlética. Portaba un conjunto deportivo con zapatos ideales para correr. Su mirada, impaciente atravesó desde Marinette al hombre con el que había tropezado. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Henry? Te dije que no te separaras mucho de mí. – para entonces el hombre había soltado a Marinette y se giró para encararla.

Hablaban un idioma desconocido. Al menos para la portadora de la mariquita. Parpadeó un par de veces y justo cuando la conversación parecía acalorarse habló.

—Eh, disculpe. Lo siento, no me fije… Amm, ¿Hablan francés? – lo último lo dijo al ver que ambos le dirigían miradas llenas de confusión.

—Yo sí. – se le acercó la mujer. —Lo siento, mi primo es un poco descuidado. Acaba de llegar a Paris y lo traje de paseo. ¿No te lastimaste o sí?

—No, no, es que yo estaba distraía y choqué con él.

—Sí, suele pasar, es un tipo enorme. – con sus nudillos le golpeó levemente los pectorales. El hombre gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Le susurró algo a la chica y ella asintió.—Mi primo dice que lo siente. No te preocupes, no pasó nada malo. Me alegra que no te cayeras al suelo. Adiós. – dieron media vuelta y casi de forma tosca avanzaron entre la multitud. De nuevo, una sensación de nostalgia embargó a Marinette. No estaba segura de qué podría ser exactamente, pero su presencia le desconcertaba. Lo mismo había sentido al ver a la pareja en el restaurante. ¿Por qué sentía que ya conocía a esas personas? O en todo caso, ¿Se parecerían a alguien a quien inconscientemente estaba ignorando?

—¡Marinette, querida! – Pietro llegó a su lado y le palmó el hombro. Acababa de tener otro lapso. —¿Por qué te rezagaste?

—Tropecé con un sujeto.

—¿Algún bravucón?

—No, fue sólo un accidente. ¿Proseguimos?

—Seguro, linda. – finalmente llegaron a la sala abierta de exposición en donde querían llegar. A decir verdad pasaba un poco desapercibida, dado que se encontraba en una sala muy al fondo del museo.

Cuando bajaron la pequeña escalinata para llegar allí, la primera cosa que vio Marinette fue una hermosa pintura de Juana de Arco. Los trazos, exquisitos, expresaban un porte decidido y solemne. Una doncella entregada a su patria, tachada de loca por algunos, de heroína por otros. Su participación en la guerra de los Cien Años le había realzado entre muchos como una líder nata, que buscaba la victoria de su pueblo a costa de una doctrina dogmática.

Si historia era especial para todo francés, pues se hablaba, literalmente, de una mujer que había vencido los estereotipos para ser el estandarte de una época. Sí, había terminado de una forma inhumana; pero su genio fue posteriormente reconocido por aquellos a los que dijo ser una enviada de Dios, santificándola y formando parte importante de la historia de la humanidad.

Marinette admiraba a Juana de Arco. Su nombre, poco mencionado en la actualidad, continuaba siendo un ejemplo de heroísmo puro.

—Ah, Jeanne d'Arc. – mencionó Pietro a su lado. —¿Qué te parece la pintura?

—Es hermosa. – lo era.

—¿Te inspira?

—Lo cierto es que sí. – Marinette sonrió abiertamente. —Pero, además, me hace recordar… Cuando era más joven.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? – Pietro se cruzó de brazos, esperando su relato.

—Cuando era un estudiante vine a ver una exposición como esta… Ahora que lo pienso, es idéntica. Se siente como…

—¿Déjà vu?

—Sí… - carraspeó, una punzada inesperada se abalanzó contra su sien izquierda. Su rostro se había modificado inmediatamente ante la molestia.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? – Pietro se acercó un poco más.

—Me… Me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo. – parpadeó, deseando que el dolor se alejara volando, como una mariposa.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, es sólo… - pero no iba a estarlo, nada lo estaría a partir de ahora. Una sensación de incertidumbre se apoderó de ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus entrañas se removieron víctimas de una punzada dolorosa, todo en ella se estremeció, mientras sentía que sus músculos eran amasados por una fuerza invisible. Algo resplandeció en su bolso, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella y Pietro se dieran cuenta.

—¿Es tu teléfono?

—¿Qué? – Marinette no podía dejar de mirar el resplandor que lograba colarse aún contra el material.

—Marinette, tus pendientes… ¿Están brillando? – eso la alarmó mucho más. Se llevó las manos, con una impresionante fuerza de voluntad, para protegerlos de los ojos curiosos, rogando porque las motitas negras y el rojo de su miraculous no llamaran la atención.

—Fu-Fueron el regalo de una amiga… ¡Son importados! Brillan… De vez en cuando… Tengo que ir al baño. – como si sus pies estuvieran hechos de plomo, Marinette avanzó dando tumbos contra sus propias rodillas.

—¿Segura que estás bien? – Pietro caminó a su lado. —¿Necesitas algo? ¿Llamo a un médico?

—Estaré bien… - quería aparentar que el malestar físico que sentía no era tan grave, pero conforme caminaba se volvía más agobiante. Localizó el baño no muy lejos de la exposición. Aferrándose a las paredes, consiguió llegar a la puerta, la empujó con escaso impulso y al pisar dentro sintió que las baldosas del baño bailoteaban. Su vista se estaba borrando, sus fuerzas acabando y su control corporal comenzó a ser menor. Llegó a un cubículo y se dejó caer contra la tapa del inodoro. Retuvo la cabeza con sus manos y gimió cuando una punzada volvía a retar su autocontrol.

No obstante, esta vez fue diferente. Algo muy extraño pasó. ¿Una visión quizás? ¿O qué podría ser aquello?

Varias imágenes, casi como retazos de una película, se proyectaron en su mente mientras veía diferentes panoramas que recorría de arriba hacia abajo. Pudo ver edificios, selvas, bosques, lagos, personas vestidas con ropas características de países y épocas específicas. Los sonidos vinieron después. Se trataba de palabras en idiomas que no conocía, algunas en francés; las cuales relucían frases cortas como: "No podrás…" "Úsalo, tu poder…", entre las pocas que pudo percibir. De pronto y tal como había comenzado, desapareció.

Marinette dejó caer sus brazos hacia los costados. Sus aretes ya no estaban brillando y su estado físico se restablecía, mas ella continuaba aturdida.

—Tikki… - exclamó con un hilo de aliento. —¿Qué fue eso? – la bolsa se abrió, revelando a la kwami con un rostro desconsolado.

—No lo sé, Marinette. – se acercó a su mejilla y se recargó sobre ésta. —De pronto sentí como… Si una vorágine me arrastrara a algún sitio. Casi como si mi alma se deprendiera de mi cuerpo.

—Fue horrible… - concluyó su portadora. —¿Esto es algo que ya había pasado? El miraculous estaba brillando.

—Pues…- la pequeña criatura flotó hasta encarar a la chica. —Siento como si esto… Ya lo hubiera vivido antes, pero no sé si... – se estableció un espeso silencio entre las dos. Marinette sonrió con preocupación e incertidumbre.

—¿Sabes, Tikki? Yo siento lo mismo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, Marinette revisó la pantalla y justo cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón verde, se detuvo unos segundos.

—Es Adrien, Pietro debió preocuparse mucho. – miró a Tikki y suspiró. —Creo que debo contestarle.

—¿Qué le dirás?

—No lo sé. Hasta no estar segura… No sé qué inventar. – respiró hondo y presionó la imagen del teléfono en blanco y verde. —¿Hola?

…

Adrien palideció cuando Pietro le llamó por teléfono. Según lo dicho por el diseñador, su prometida había tenido un episodio de una crisis que no supo identificar en el museo. La chica casi se arrastró al baño para "esconderse" de él. Muerto de angustia, había recurrido a llamarle, para que pudiera convencerla de llevarla a un hospital.

El muchacho detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo y no tardó ni dos segundos y llamar a su mujer. Le molestó que el timbre sonara más tiempo de lo habitual, pero al escuchar su voz, se sintió más tranquilo.

— _¿Hola?_

—Marinette, ¿Estás bien? Pietro me llamó… ¿Te sientes mal? Me dijo que estabas pálida y pareciera como si algo te doliera. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Llegaré en menos de diez minutos, si me transformo puede que más rápido.

— _Tranquilo, todo está bien._ – estaba nerviosa, nunca le gustó mentirle a Adrien. Ni siquiera cuando aún eran adolescentes y tenían que mantener sus identidades protegidas a toda costa, así que, decir verdades a medias ante su casi esposo, era difícil de contemplar. — _Tuve… Tuve cólicos. Amm, últimamente los he tenido algo fuertes y… Debía correr al baño para, ya sabes._

—¿Cólicos? – no le convenció mucho su excusa. —Te noto nerviosa, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Algo pasó en el museo o en el trabajo? ¿Peleaste con Alya? Nunca te habías quejado de cólicos antes. – su inquisición iba respaldada por su nerviosismo, Marinette era muy importante para él.

— _¡Sí, descuida_! – su voz tan dulce y ligera le hizo calmarse un poco. — _Cómo te dije, no es nada grave… No tienes que venir de inmediato, no tiene caso._ – Adrien se quedó serio unos segundos.

—¿Estás segura? No me cuesta nada dejar todo y pasarte a buscar.

— _No creo que la gente se tome a bien que Chat Noir pasee por los tejados de París con una mujer que no sea Ladybug._ – intentó ponerle humor al asunto y Adrien consiguió relajarse.

—Iría en el auto, lo prometo. – agregó con tono más alegre. Aflojó el agarre sobre el dispositivo, no se había fijado que lo tenía presionado contra las yemas de sus dedos.

— _No, no es necesario._ – ella insistió. — _Nos veremos más tarde. Seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer y yo también. Nos vemos a las ocho._

—Llegaré más temprano. Quiero verificar que en serio te sientas bien. –Marinette suspiró por su insistencia, en ocasiones, cuando se comportaba así, como el viejo Adrien; aquel del que se enamoró la primera vez, sentía que su cariño crecía exponencialmente. —Júrame que si llegas a sentirte mal, me llamarás.

— _Lo juro._ – dijo en un susurro.

—De acuerdo. – Adrien ya estaba relajado. —Nos vemos. – colgó.

—¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan aprensivo con esa mujer? – criticó Plagg quien estaba a su lado. Adrien había salido de la oficina en donde estaba y se había encerrado en su baño personal para llamarla.

—Yo no soy aprensivo. Es mi novia, es perfectamente natural que me preocupe por ella.

—Claro… - El gato estiró sus bigotes con sus bracitos. —La niña dijo que estaba bien, ¿No te bastó eso?

—Es mi deber ir a verla. – se cruzó de brazos. —¿Pero qué puedes decirme tú de todo esto? Apuesto a que nunca te has enamorado.

—¡Pero claro que sé lo que es el amor! – se quejó, fingiéndose ofendido. —¡Yo amo el queso!

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¡Lo es!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—No puedes comparar el amor hacia una persona como el que sientes por tu platillo favorito, es simplemente inferior.

—¡Retráctate! – refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Señor Agreste? – Adrien dio un respingo cuando tocaron la puerta. —¿Está todo bien?

—¡Eh, sí, sí! – todo el calor se le subió al rostro.

—¿Hay alguien con usted? – se trataba de su secretario, Adrien se sonrojó.

—¡Es mi teléfono! Estaba hablando por teléfono… - carraspeó, Plagg se reía entre dientes al verlo tan avergonzado.

—De acuerdo, señor Agreste. Sólo quería comentarle que los documentos ya están aquí.

—En un momento salgo. – se volteó a su kwami, quien tenía una batalla campal consigo mismo para resistir la risa. —No es gracioso.- murmuró el muchacho.

—Oh, pero claro que lo es. – se carcajeó él.

…

Después de haber pasado un rato incómodo con el muchacho que le ayudaba en la oficina, Adrien respiró más tranquilo cuando pudo subir a su auto y recargar la cabeza contra el volante. Plagg por su parte aún sonreía socarronamente por el episodio pasado, algo que por cierto, no le dejaba olvidar.

—¿Sabes, chico? Ocasiones como estás son las que hacen que valga la pena ser un kwami. – Adrien frunció el ceño una vez que encendió el auto. —¿Sabías que no siempre tenía que esconderme? Había portadores que no les importaba si la gente conocía su secreto o no. Claro que para entonces tenían que proteger el anillo de algún tonto que quisiera robarlo.

—Es verdad, Plagg, nunca te lo he preguntado pero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—No lo sé, dejé de contarlos cuanto cumplí los tres mil.

—¡¿Qué?! – se quedó boquiabierto frente a una luz roja.

—¿Qué? ¿No te lo había dicho?

—Nunca habías tenido la decencia de mencionarlo.

—Y tú de preguntarlo. – Adrien rodó los ojos y avanzó, repentinamente varias gotitas de agua rociaron su parabrisas. —Creo que suerte del gato negro vuelve a atacar. – susurró Plagg.

—Es sólo lluvia. – el muchacho le miró de soslayo. Mas cuando se encontró con el kwami, éste tenía el rostro fruncido en una expresión tensa. —¿No te gusta el agua? -Adrien sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos. —Bueno, tiene sentido somos gatos. – ojala su lady estuviera ahí, hubiera sido perfecto para intentar sus ya conocidos, juegos de palabras y bromas sobre gatos.

—Algo malo está pasando. – dijo de repente el pequeño. Adrien se quedó en silencio. —Lo puedo sentir. – Plagg normalmente no se acercaba a las ventanas del auto. Sabía que, aunque minúsculo, la gente podría verlo y asustarse, pero justo ahora, no parecía importarle el hecho de que su identidad era un secreto.

—¿Qué de malo tiene que llueva? – Adrien respiró interrumpiendo el tren de sus pensamientos. —¿Sientes a un villano?

—No, es algo mucho más… Raro. – se pegó al vidrio.

—Plagg, bájate, la gente te verá.

—¡Es por allá! – señaló un sitio entre casas, justo a la vez que se escuchaban truenos en el cielo de Paris. —¡Chico, ve hacía allá! – señaló presuroso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay hacia allá? – Adrien por el contrario, no podía doblar en los carriles, dado el embotellamiento a causa de la lluvia.

—Sólo ve en esa dirección.

—No puedo pasar los autos.

—Entonces iré yo… - lo vio atravesar el cristal y volar a una velocidad considerable.

—¡Plagg! – ante tal acción, Adrien aceleró y comenzó a maniobrar entre las calles. Fue una suerte que ningún oficial estuviera a la vista. Alcanzó al kwami y éste volvió a entrar cuando lo vio cerca. —¡No hagas eso! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—¡Allí, en ese callejón! – el pequeñín ignoró olímpicamente todos sus reclamos. Adrien frenó precipitándose contra el agua encharcada. Listo para transformarse en Chat Noir por su acaso.

Un relámpago alumbró el firmamento ennegrecido por los nubarrones. Plagg se movió después de que la luz enceguecedora cediera. Adrien le siguió de cerca. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al fondo, vio a su amigo flotando, con el rostro estupefacto.

Al seguir su mirada, Adrien tuvo el impulso de retroceder. Frente a ellos, una silueta negruzca se levantaba emanando una espesa bruma de vapor. La escasa visibilidad inducía la ilusión de un ser de ultratumba levantándose de sus aposentos.

Un gruñido gutural emergió de la criatura, quien se irguió en dos piernas. Adrien guardó la compostura, invocaría el poder de su miraculous si el ser se mostraba agresivo.

Anduvo dos pasos, sus manos se tambalearon en sus costados, mostrando un par de zarpas cortas. Al respirar, vaho caliente emergió e su boca.

Ante ellos, el espectro cayó repentinamente al suelo. Un nuevo rayo iluminó el panorama, dejando a Adrien con los ojos desorbitados.

—No puede ser… - se acercó lentamente. Un destello verde acompañó al cuerpo desplomado en la fría acera. —¿Chat Noir? – susurró sin aliento. Tuvo el valor suficiente para caminar hasta él. A penas podía creerlo.

Los cabellos dorados de Adrien Agreste se pegaron a su rostro, no sólo por el agua, sino porque estaba inconsciente en un callejón oscuro, en plena tarde de lluvia en una época que no era la suya.

…

 _Déjà vu, lo siento aquí, lo siento acá. Lo he visto venir y lo ve visto marcharse. Ojalá nunca se terminara, el impulso de un pasado que nunca fue y un futuro que podría ser._

 _I.R.V. 2018._

 **Continuará…**

 **Aunque el inicio no es del todo convencional, esta historia jugará mucho con su trama y sus escenarios. Más adelante se entenderá. Por ahora sólo me resta decir que, lo que viene irá integrando poco a poco todo lo que nos rodea y las preguntas se irán resolviendo.**

 **¿Que le pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Misterioso? ¿Inesperado? Espero saber sus comentarios.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	2. Diestra y siniestra

**¡Hola! Que lindo volver por aquí, más ahora que estamos tan hypeados por la segunda temporada y claro, también por lo hermosa que ha estado quedando la S2 en latinoamérica, ¡Apoyen la serie! :D**

 **Pero bueno, ya fuero de eso. Este capítulo es un introductorio de la trama y quiero comentar que puede que algunas cosas no sean muy claras en el principio, pero prometo ir desvelando poco a poco todo. Además, que, conforme pasen los capítulos la intriga crezca aún más.**

 **Ya sin más:**

* * *

 **-2-**

 **Diestra y siniestra.**

* * *

—Quiero sus reportes para mañana, por favor. – explicó la señorita Bustier unos minutos antes de que la campana de salida fuese a tocar. —No olviden, se valorará los aspectos dinámicos de su exposición y también su presentación artística. ¿Ya tienen todos sus personajes, verdad?

—¡Sí! – contestaron al unísono.

—De acuerdo, ya pueden irse, la clase ha terminado. – y justó a tiempo, el sonido casi hipnótico del timbre los hizo levantarse de sus asientos y guardar sus cosas.

—Tengo muchas ideas. – dijo de repente Alya y Marinette, quien había estado distraída hasta hacía unos minutos, reaccionó dando un pequeño respingo.

—¿Qué? – entrecerró sus ojos con pena, lo cierto es que, durante toda la clase, no había prestado mucha atención. El día de ayer había luchado incansablemente contra un súper-villano, para variar, que les había pisado preocupantemente los talones a ella y Chat Noir. La lucha duró parte de la tarde y la noche; y pese a que su traje le otorgaba muchas capacidades, era imposible no sentirse cansada después de tantos saltos, piruetas y columpiadas por la ciudad de Paris.

—¿En dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente, chica? – cuestión con una ligera risa, a la jovencita de cabello negro no le dio muchas gracias, pero aun así sonrió.

—Lo siento, estoy cansada… No he… Dormido bien estos días.

—¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso algún secreto que no me hayas dicho aún? – le dio un ligero codazo en su costado a lo que, de nuevo, Marinette rio.

—No, ¿Cómo crees? Es que… Tengo mucho en la cabeza, es todo. Ya sabes, la escuela, la moda…

—Sí, claro. – Alya alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. —Como sea. – caminaron juntas por la escuela hasta salir. —¿Te parece si nos vemos hoy en el museo por la tarde?

—¿El museo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en el museo? – por un momento le aterró la idea de que Alya estuviera sospechando de ella y fuese como cuando el Faraón hizo su aparición.

—Pues, ¿Qué mejor sitio para investigar sobre historia que un museo?- de nuevo, alzaba la ceja. —¿En verdad no prestaste atención a la clase?

—Ah, yo… Sí, es verdad. Un reporte, ¿Teníamos que hacer un reporte?

—Sí, ¿Y además…?

—¿Debía ser… en papel?

—No, Marinette, se nos darán puntos extra por ingenio. Pensé, no sé, que te gustaría que fuéramos a ver la exposición de personajes importantes del país en el museo. Uff, en serio que necesitas descansar. – Marinette se sonrojó. —¿Por qué no tomas una pequeña siesta? Nos vemos a las cuatro de la tarde, lleva algo con qué anotar, yo llevaré la cámara. – Alya tomó un pequeño desvío mientras se dirigía al subterráneo. Marinette se despidió de ella en la puerta de su hogar y después suspiró.

Al cruzar el umbral, su padre la saludo desde la pastelería, se veía atareado, pero no por ello con menos humor.

—¡Hola, cariño! – le saludo con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía una cazuela llena de turrón.

—Hola, papá, ¿Necesitas ayuda? – caminó hasta él y le ayudó a cargar el traste. Afortunadamente el turrón no pesaba tanto como para que ella no lograra contenerlo.

—Hija, te ves cansada… - él notó inmediatamente sus ojeras. Marinette se sonrojó ligeramente. —Creo que, en vez de ayudarme, deberías ir a reposar.

—Alya me dijo lo mismo. – no era para menos, en verdad que habían tenido mucho que hacer ella y su compañero gatuno.

—Tu madre está arriba. – señaló Tom antes de darse la vuelta y continuar con el trabajo, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su retoño.

Ella sonrió y caminó las escaleras. Tal y como lo dijo su padre, Sabine estaba en la cocina. La saludó con cariño y se apresuró a bajar a los hornos para ayudarle a su marido. Marinette, cansada y aliviada de al fin estar en casa fue a recostarse a su habitación.

—Tienes una cara de agotamiento total. – comentó Tikki al verla recostarse en la cama más pequeña.

—¿Qué me dices tú, Tikki? – Marinette le miró de soslayo. —¿No te sientes cansada después de tanto ajetreo?

—No mucho. Siempre recargo mis energías con una deliciosa galleta. – dijo sonriendo.

—Ojala fuera como tú. – Marinette sonrió de soslayo. —Como tengo que hacer mis deberes como Ladybug y estudiante a veces tengo problemas para compaginar ambas identidades.

—Son cosas que suelen pasar con la edad. – Tikki se acurrucó a su lado.

—Quizás cuando crezca y tenga mi propio empleo no tenga que preocuparme de reportes y proyectos escolares. – lo comentó con un aire casual. —A decir verdad… No recuerdo mucho de la tarea, estaba un poco ausente cuando la señorita Bustier estaba explicándola.

—Yo sí la recuerdo. – Marinette giró su rostro para ver a su amiga.

—Eres increíble, Tikki. – rio con ligereza.

—Te tocó un personaje muy interesante.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, Jeanne d'Arc.

—Oh, ya veo. Eso explica por qué Alya quería que fuéramos al museo. Se están haciendo exhibiciones de personajes franceses importantes.

—Jeanne fue una persona maravillosa.

—¿Verdad que sí? – algo pareció revitalizar a Marinette, se sentó con entusiasmo. —Dice la historia que fue una líder nata, comandó ejércitos, removió ideologías…

—Era muy inteligente también.

—Sí, eso también. – la chica sonrió aún más. —Aunque algunos escritos la describen como una mujer de creencias firmes. Su nombre era todo un título.

—A mí me gustaba más el Jehannette, creo que era más tierno, pero su nombre de batalla era impresionante también.

—¿Su nombre de batalla? – Marinette se cortó de pronto, sintiéndose un poco extraña.

—Pues sí, como todos los portadores que han existido, ella cambió su nombre a Juana La Doncella… - Tikki se puso pensativa de pronto. —Ella dijo que ser llamada como Jehannette era menos intimidante y solemne y que el apodo de "Doncella" sería más inocuo.

—¿Ella dijo? – Marinette alzó ambas cejas, estaba empezando a quedarse petrificada.

—Por supuesto que, cuando estábamos solas ella me pedía que le llamase por su nombre real. Además no todo el tiempo podía unirme a los pendientes como para que fuese en cada momento Juana La Doncella.

—¿Unirte? – Marinette comenzó a atar cabos. Su mente casi explota al darse cuenta, aunque un poco tarde, de lo que realmente pasaba. —¡Tikki! – la sacudió levemente, el kwami la miró asustada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Jeanne d'Arc fue la Ladybug de su tiempo! – su gritó alertó a sus padres. Escuchó a su madre corriendo hasta su habitación. La pequeña criatura apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse.

—¡Marinette, qué pasa! ¿Por qué gritaste? – Sabine se veía agitada y preocupada. Aunque Marinette aún estaba en estado de shock, reaccionó al ver el rostro de su madre.

—Ah, yo… Estaba… Hablando con Alya. –una gota de sudor frio recorrió su frente.

—¿Con Alya? – Sabine inspeccionó su habitación. Ante la incoherencia, Marinette dio un salto para recoger su teléfono.

—¡Por teléfono! – se corrigió.

—Ah…- Sabine suspiró. —No grites así, hija. Me asustaste.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—Está bien. Salúdame a Alya, tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Sí, lo haré.

Cuando la escotilla se cerró nuevamente la mirada asombrada de la chica se encontró con la tranquila de Tikki.

—No puedo creer que una de las antiguas portadoras sería la famosa Doncella de Orleans. – la perspectiva de la historia acababa de modificarse por completo. Marinette reflexionó al respecto.

Normalmente no era muy curiosa respecto al pasado de los miraculous, solía limitarse a los nuevos aprendizajes y a la mejora de sus estrategias. Cada vez que Tikki mencionaba algo de las antiguas Ladybugs la conversación no duraba más que unos minutos. Ella estaba más interesada en escuchar si su actuar era equivalente al de las antiguas heroínas, pero ciertamente nunca profundizó.

Por ahora, conocía que ya había existido una portadora en el antiguo Egipto, así mismo, entendía que muchas otras habían existido, pese a que no le había prestado mucha atención a su kwami por estar distraía pensando en su fiesta de cumpleaños, en aquella ocasión. Ahora, el panorama cambiaba a uno más intenso. ¿Quién habría imaginado que la reconocida Juana de Arco sería su antecesora?

—Los miraculous se han movido por todas partes del globo. – explicó Tikki. —Incluso han pasado de un continente a otro.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? – se sentó frente a ella, toda su atención estaba fija en su amiga minúscula.

—Son reliquias. – se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —Antes de que la orden de los guardianes los reunieran y los protegieran para su uso correcto y a favor de la humanidad, los miraculous se han usado por varias generaciones en busca de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

—Entonces, ¿Esa información se encuentra en el libro del Maestro Fu?

—Sé que hay mucha información sobre el uso de nuestros poderes, pero desconozco si describen a los portadores. La información del antiguo grimorio se hizo como una guía para el adecuado empleo de los miraculous.

—Es decir, es un instructivo.

—Supongo. No se nos permite conocer mucho de su contenido para evitar que podamos ayudar a los malos.

—En caso de que alguno de ustedes cayera en las manos equivocadas.

—Exactamente. – Tikki asintió.

—Pero, cuéntame, ¿Cómo era ella?

—¿Jehannette?

—Wow, no puedo acostumbrarme a escucharla así. Es tan… Lindo - aguardó la respiración, sin saber qué palabra usar exactamente. Tikki rio un poco.

—Todos los portadores tiene sus secretos. – se inclinó hacia la joven mientras se posaba en sus manos. —Uno de ellos era el nombre de Jeanne. No le gustaba que la llamaran a secas por qué en su época, era una señal de debilidad.

—Lo entiendo. – sí, definitivamente en aquel entonces, un sitio lleno de batallas en pro de la lucha contra la herejía, que una jovencita de origen humilde se envistiera en armadura para luchar contra sus enemigos, cuyo nombre fuese Jehannette; no causaría un impacto lo suficientemente fuerte para intimidar a sus oponentes. La figura sacra de aquella luchadora debió ser tan imponente como afable, no dulce y frágil como su diminutivo.

—Mientras más se involucraba en las batallas más enemigos ganaba. El ejército de Inglaterra la odiaba y buscaba desprestigiarla en todo momento, usar un nombre tan tierno no era bueno para su imagen.

—¿Ella era una mujer amable?

—Oh, sí. – Tikki sonrió. —Le gustaba hornear pan, es por eso que siempre cargaba consigo ricas galletas de trigo. – la sonrisa de la kwami contagió a Marinette. —Ese también era otro secreto.

—Ya, la imagen y eso. – Tikki asintió.

—Tenía fuertes creencias y un gran patriotismo. Cuando nos conocimos me dijo que deseaba hacer de su país un lugar mejor y libre.

—Increíble. – la actual portadora sonrió. —Hubieron más portadoras de Francia.

—Sí, tú por ejemplo. – ambas se rieron levemente.

—Me refería a aparte de mí. O bien, no importa que no fuesen de Francia, dices que hubo más en otros continentes, ¿No es así?

—Sí, aunque las épocas fueron diferentes.

—¿Por qué?

—Los pendientes se movieron mucho de un lugar a otro. – Tikki sonrió, evidenciando que parecía recordar algo en específico.

—¿Qué pasa? – Marinette se recostó en la camita a la vez que atraía a Tikki hacia ella.

—Recordé a La Mariquita. – su sonrisa se amplió. —Ella fue una heroína del continente americano.

—¿Americano, en serio? – nuevamente la atención y curiosidad de la chica estaba despierta.

—Era mexicana. – Marinette alzó una ceja.

—¿México? No habría imaginado que estuviste ahí. – irónicamente China le parecía un lugar mucho más cercano.

—Fue una época difícil. El miraculous fue trasladado y cuando regresó a la Nueva España, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

—¿Nueva España? – otro concepto nuevo al parecer. No es que le enseñaran temas históricos extranjeros con frecuencia.

—Así llamaban a México en la época de la colonización española.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Mariquita era española?

—No, era… Creo que en ese tiempo le llamaban mestiza. Era como la gente solía nombrar a los hijos de los españoles y los indígenas. Era una chica ruda y enérgica, pero muy noble. Adoraba su tierra y se vio inmersa en conflictos políticos por eso.

—¿Era algo así como una revolucionaria?

—La gente les decían Insurgentes… Aunque La Mariquita no era precisamente una buena Insurgente.

—¿Qué eran entonces?

—Ellos conspiraban para derrocar la corona española en secreto. Deseaban la independencia.

—Oh, ya entiendo. – asintió Marinette. —¿Y esa portadora luchaba contra la corona?

—Oh, sí, le fascinaba, pero en muchas ocasiones fue reprendida por actuar con demasiado "entusiasmo", se supone que debía ser discreta.- soltó una ligera carcajada. —Afortunadamente todo salió bien, ella junto a sus aliados lograron su objetivo. México es lo que es ahora por ellos.

—Nunca había pensado en eso, es sumamente interesante. Suena como una persona temeraria.

—Lo era. – Tikki amplió su sonrisa. —Existieron muchas más que usaban sus poderes para liderar movimientos, otras simplemente lo usaban para proteger a sus seres queridos, algunas incluso, usaban el miraculous como una guía para convertirse en seres humanos completos e iluminados. El uso de los pendientes era dependiente de cada portador. – flotó fuera de las manos de la chica. —Tú luchas contra las fuerzas del mal. No eres diferente a las otras Ladybugs. Eres muy inteligente, creativa y valiente.

—Gracias. – siempre que Tikki se refería de buena manera hacia ella sentía una onda cálido en su pecho. Conseguía motivarse para ser tan fuerte como siempre lo había hecho. La llegada de los aretes había traído muchas responsabilidades, pero también ventajas a su vida. Desde haber madurado hasta el grandioso privilegio que sus poderes le otorgaban al aumentar sus capacidades.

Usar el manto de la catarina era una increíble carga, no sólo moral, sino también por el gran peso de su historia precedente, no obstante, era muy feliz de poder contar con el apoyo incondicional de su kwami, así como claro, el de Chat Noir.

—¿Qué me dices de los antepasados de Chat Noir? ¿Ellos también lucharon al lado de las antiguas Ladybugs?

—Hmm, no todos. – Tikki colocó uno de sus bracitos contra su rostro, pensativa. —Heracles, por ejemplo, gustaba de competir mucho contra Hipólita. Él pocas veces se reunía con ella y cuando lo hacía era para medir sus poderes.

—¿Heracles? – Marinette frunció el ceño, recordando en dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes. —¡No puede ser!, ¿Te refieres a Hércules?

—Sí, Hércules. Olvidé que la gente lo conoce más por ese hombre.

—¡¿Él realmente existió?!

—Bueno, la mitología ha exagerado un poco sus habilidades, pero en realidad sí fue tremendamente fuerte. Sin embargo, Hipólita también era asombrosa.

—Cielos, esto es demasiado información para procesar. – se apresuró a buscar en su pecho el kwagatama que Tikki le había dado. Pensar que tenía conexión con sus antiguas entidades en aquella representación de resina le otorgaba un valor aún más grande. Tikki le había dicho que aquel pequeño regalo era una forma de demostrarle su amistad, un vínculo fortalecido por la confianza y el tiempo. Lo apretó contra su puño inconscientemente.

—Por cierto, Marinette, ¿A qué hora debías encontrarte con Alya en el museo?

—A las… ¡Faltan diez minutos! – y ahí iba de nuevo. La vieja Marinette de siempre. La clase de historia pasó a segundo plano mientras corría de un lugar a otro alistando sus cosas para llegar al museo lo más pronto posible.

…

El rostro de Alya no había cambiado. Su mirada burlona desfasaba por mucho, el "lo sabía y te lo dije" clásico de todo mejor amigo, que, de antemano, ya se esperaba un típico "se me hizo tarde" de Marinette.

De cualquier forma, las dos llegaron a salvo al Louvre y no había mucho que reportar excepto que en la entrada del museo se visualizaba algunos reporteros. Entre ellos estaba Nadia Chamack. Todos giraban en torno a la entrada, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

Al reconocerla, la señora amablemente saludó a Marinette y Alya. Ambas habían cuidado de Manon en alguna ocasión así que sonrió con tan sólo verlas.

—Hola chicas.

—Hola señora Chamack, ¿Qué está pasando? – Marinette no tardó en mostrarse curiosa.

—Estamos esperando la llegada de Auguste Favret. Arribará al Louvre para una evaluación de las obras de arte.

—¿Auguste Favret? – dijeron al unísono, ninguna había escuchado de él anteriormente.

—Es un filántropo que viaja alrededor del mundo. Se le conoce como una autoridad en antigüedades. Según refiere, inició sus estudios como un antropólogo y paleontólogo. Es reconocido mundialmente como una autoridad en arte antiguo e iconografía.

—¡Vaya! – ambas se expresaron emocionadas.

—Vendrá a dar un vistazo a las obras de arte tanto en el Louvre como en el Museo de Historia Natural, hará su primera escala aquí en cualquier momento.

—Debe ser un trabajo muy interesante, yendo de aquí para allá, apreciando objetos importantes… - opinó Marinette, con una pequeña sonrisa, Alya asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Además es un restaurador. – presumió Nadia.

—Debe ser alguien muy cuidadoso entonces. – agregó Alya asintiendo, Marinette echó un vistazo a su amiga. —Ya sabes, los restauradores de arte se dedican a reparar los daños de las obras que están desgastada por los años. Seguramente trabaja con pinzas para no dañar nada. – se encogió de hombros.

—¡Oh, ahí está! – señaló un camarógrafo.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, un hermoso auto de color gris llegó a las puertas del museo. Las chicas fueron empujadas cuando todos se agolparon alrededor del caballero.

Su tez, era blanca, su cabello, ligeramente cano, mostraba sus años en edad y experiencia, manejando un traje pulcramente extendido alrededor de su cuerpo. La corbata y el saco hacían juego con su camisa y sus zapatos. La primera impresión del señor Auguste Favret era la de un hombre rico y elitista.

Eso fue lo que imaginó Marinette cuando frunció el ceño hacia los reporteros.

—Buenas tardes, señor Favret, soy del noticiero…

—¿En dónde está el director? – no dejó que Nadia terminara de hablar, él se mostró arisco en cuanto le acercaron el micrófono. —¿El alcalde tampoco está aquí? – hizo otro mohín de desagrado.

—Oh, pues ellos…

—Disculpen, tengo una cita importante. He de iniciar la inspección lo antes posible. – justo cuando estaba por avanzar uno de los pies de un camarógrafo se entrelazó con el suyo. Auguste cayó intempestivamente al suelo arruinando su traje y su porte tan magistral.

—¡Oh no! – Marinette reaccionó casi por instinto. Se apresuró a correr hacia el hombreo que intentaba levantarse. Lo tomó del codo y haló ligeramente. —¿Se hizo daño, señor? – con una marca en la frente, que poco a poco se tornaba de color violeta, Favret elevó la vista hasta toparse con Marinette. No dijo nada, más que, casi con el mismo estoicismo se apresuró a ver el kwagatama que colgaba de su cuello.

—Esa figura, ¿Puedo verla? – ni un "gracias" o un "estoy bien", la pregunta de Marinette fue respondida con otra pregunta. Ella parpadeó y retrocedió para que él terminara de levantarse.

—Creo que… Se golpeó la cabeza. – señaló la chica al tiempo que el hombre sacudía su ropa y se acomodaba la corbata.

—Sí, un poco… Pero mis manos están bien. – suspiró y las mostró superficialmente luego miró despectivamente a los medios. Se dirigió a Marinette. —Esa pieza. – señaló a su cuello. —¿En dónde la encontró?- ella guardó silencio y viró su cabeza para contemplar el regalo de Tikki.

—Me la regaló una amiga.

—¿Cuánto ofreces por ella? – no tuvo rodeos en ir directo al grano.

—¿Eh? – pero para Marinette era algo muy extremo. —Oh, disculpe, no está a la venta.

—Tal vez quiera canjearlo.

—No, no lo creo. – retrocedió.

—Ya veo.- su faceta de negociante pasó, se giró a los medios. —No tengo ningún comentario. – se fue de ahí, sin nada más, el paso elegante del hombre dejó a todos perplejos.

—Chica, por un segundo creí que iba a ser akumatizado. ¿Viste esa cara de rencor? No creo que sea la clase de hombre que le guste ser humillado en televisión abierta.

—Se recuperó muy rápido. – admitió Marinette. —Cualquiera se hubiera enfadado más que eso. – la razón de ese comentario es que ciertamente, la caída había sido muy aparatosa como para no sentir emociones negativas a base de ésta. No obstante, lo que posiblemente más le habría intrigado, fue su repentina fijación por el kwagatama.

—Vamos. – Alya le llamó mientras señalaba hacia la exposición.

…

El lugar estaba repleto de referencias a la historia de Francia. Desde estatuas, pinturas y figuras de cera. La exposición era reciente aún, pues no muchas personas se había enterado de ella, por eso, Alya pensó que podría ser una buena idea al momento de tener ideas frescas.

Marinette no tardó en pasearse por cada aparador. Su vista, finalmente, se detuvo frente a una pintura de Juana de Arco. Analizó su figura, sus trazos y su porte. Una mujer solemne y aguerrida, eso era lo que su imagen envestida en cota de malla y estandartes traducía.

—Que interesante. – dijo de pronto Alya. No se había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de ella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Su armadura. – señaló mientras delineaba en el aire la forma de su peto. —¿No te parece familiar? – Marinette alzó una ceja y siguió su dedo, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente ante un detalle que había pasado por alto de forma casi descarada.

La imagen de la mártir tenía, en tonos oscuros y un tanto gastados por el tiempo, una serie de puntos negros en medio de una vestimenta roja, con el resto de su armadura de metal.

—¡¿Sabes lo que esto puede significar?! – Alya elevó la voz y obtuvo una mirada desagradable del resto de los visitantes. —Lo siento. – disminuyó su entusiasmo, pero no dejó de sonreír. —Esto podría ser un indicativo de que Ladybug en realidad ha existido en diferentes segmentos de la historia. – un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No estaba nada alejada de la realidad.

—Tal vez es sólo una coincidencia.

—Tiene que haber una conexión, dime, ¿No te parece emocionante?

—Creo que deberíamos concéntranos en nuestro trabajo. – le quitó la cámara y comenzó a grabar.

—Tan sólo piénsalo, Marinette. Si mal no recuero, ya antes hemos tenido indicios de que Ladybug ha existido en otros tiempos. Te digo que no creo que sea una mujer tan antigua y mi analizador de voz refiere que puede tratarse de una chica de nuestra edad aproximadamente.

—¿De nuevo estás con lo de la identidad secreta? – su mirada de soslayo le causó un ligero estremecimiento a Alya. En carne viva había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar lo que era ser una heroína, así que el concepto de guardar silencio respecto a sus poderes le fue servido con todo y un cucharón de plata. Tenía que admitir que desde que se autonombró Rena Rouge sus intenciones de saber la identidad de la chica bajo el traje moteado habían bajado considerablemente.

No obstante, su curiosidad aún perduraba y, técnicamente, no estaban hablando de "quién" podría ser, sino más bien de "quienes fueron" en el pasado.

—No es sobre eso, estoy interesada en su historia. Es más… - la tomó de la muñeca y la guio a otro pasillo.

—¿A dónde me llevas? – un ligero temblor apareció en su voz. No quería exponerse frente a Alya de nuevo, eso de intentar mantener sus identidades en secreto era un verdadero reto cuando de ella se trataba.

—A la exposición egipcia, estoy completamente segura que viendo el papiro de cerca podremos sustentar mi hipótesis.

—¿El papiro? – Oh, diantres, era verdad. Aunque el Faraón había destruido el trozo de papel durante la lucha, sus poderes milagrosos consiguieron reparar todo tras la derrota del akuma. Muy probablemente el objeto aún continuaba en la exposición.—Pe-Pero… ¿Y la tarea?

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para terminarla, descuida. – sin más, Marinette no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

…

El director del museo no había tenido suficientes veces para pedirle disculpas por la desagradable escena de la entrada con los reporteros. Dado que se había retrasado con una pila de formatos que no había tenido en su oficina a tiempo, no pudo ir personalmente a recibir al señor Favret a la entrada del Louvre. Cuando supo de la penosa situación, casi se tropieza por las escaleras para encontrarse a tiempo con el artista.

Finalmente y con el humor un poco más tranquilo el reconocido caballero, prefirió iniciar con su trabajo de una vez por todas. Así que, justo ahora se encontraba en la exposición de Egipto. Habían limitado los alrededores con la ayuda de los guardias de seguridad, por lo que, mientras él hacía su trabajo, los dos uniformados posaban a su lado para "salvaguardar" su integridad.

Auguste le había comentado al director que no habría la necesidad de ser tan estricto y cerrar el área completa sólo para que él inspeccionara de poco en poco los artículos, así que optó por pedirles a los guardias que se posaran a su lado.

Alya y Marinette entraron en silencio al sitio y se dirigieron a la zona del papiro. Mientras la morena comenzaba con su relato sobre el pasado de la portadora del miraculous, un grupo de niño llegó con su maestra.

Era una excursión escolar y como era de esperarse de un grupo de pequeños, el ruido y las risas eran de esperarse.

—Silencio chicos, por favor. – pidió la maestra en tono cansado. Los niños obedecieron y de poco a poco se posaron alrededor de la sala. El director del museo se volteó al ver la escena y miró con preocupación al arqueólogo. Auguste Favret era un hombre afamado y un tanto excéntrico, pero no parecía molestarle el ruido de los niños. Más bien, lucía concentrado en cada relieve de las piezas que inspeccionaba.

—Creo que tendremos que venir luego. – susurró Marinette, dado que el espacio había dejado de ser accesible de pronto; además de que era una excusa para salir de ahí antes de que Alya comenzara a saber más y más del pasado de Ladybug con sólo unas cuantas pruebas.

No es que le molestara que Alya supiera de las otras heroínas, lo que realmente le preocupaba es que de un momento a otro, comenzara a llegar a la actualidad y retornara al tema de la identidad. Mientras menos charla hiciera de eso, mejor para ella.

—Sólo tomaré haré un acercamiento con la cámara. – se inclinó para hacerlo pero repentinamente un niño la empujó. —¡Oye! – Alya estuvo a punto de tropezar si no fuera por Marinette, quien la sostuvo.

—Oh, válgame Dios, ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – la maestra captó el momento. —¡Maurice, discúlpate con la señorita! –el pequeño se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

—Está bien, no se preocupe, sólo terminaré y nos iremos. – El rostro amable de Alya aligeró las malas intenciones del niño, así que la mujer asintió y le agradeció su comprensión, posteriormente comenzó a hablar.

Las dos chicas se alejaron un poco y entretuvieron su vista con otro papiro. Alya no tardó en observarlo, para ver si podía encontrar alguna otra pista de la antigua Ladybug egipcia.

A su vez, Auguste Favret parecía terminar con la primera obra. Se sacudió los guantes de látex y se los sacó de las manos. Se sacudió la fina ropa y caminó hacia el gran sarcófago que tenían al centro.

—Las estatuas están en buen estado. Voy a revisar el ataúd. – se acercó a éste al tiempo que se colocaba un par nuevo de guantes. —Después de verlo quisiera apreciar las reliquias.

—Claro que sí señor. – el director le sonrió, ya parecía menos molesto.

—No logro verla de nuevo, ¿Crees que sean papiros de épocas diferentes? – mencionó Alya mientras continuaba su vistazo.

—Tal vez. – dijo Marinette, sin pensarlo mucho se llevó la mano al collar en donde pendía el regalo de Tikki. Suponía que debían existir algún que otro registro extra de la antigua portadora, así como se preguntó internamente, cuántas exactamente habrían existido en todo el mundo, si se habrían enfrentado a algún enemigo en particular, si sus poderes eran parecidos; incluso en cómo serían sus atuendos.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando que el empujón la sacó totalmente de balance.

El pequeño Maurice no se mostraba muy entretenido con la explicación de su maestra así que, para hacer menos tedioso el tiempo empujó a una compañera y ésta empezó a llorar. La pedagoga, apenada corrió hacia la niña y al ver que se había raspado la rodilla intentó consolarla. Le dirigió una mirada de molesta al jovencito, quien, asustado al ver la escasa cantidad de sangre tuvo el impulso de huir.

Evidentemente, su carrera fue interrumpida por el cuerpo de Marinette, quien cayó hacia atrás sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Su caída, afortunadamente, no fue contra el duro suelo sino que tropezó con la escalinata y dio contra la puerta recorrida del ataúd del faraón justo en el instante en donde el restaurador estaba inspeccionando su interior.

Fue doloroso para la chica cuando golpeó con la espalda y las piernas contra el cajón, pero fue aún más para el arqueólogo cuando la tapa le atrapó los dedos y los hizo crujir a causa del peso.

Auguste soltó un grito desgarrador cuando penosamente quería sacar sus dedos del ataúd. Marinette no reaccionó hasta que Alya corrió a su lado para ayudarle.

—¡Marinette! – la tomó de los codos. —¿Estás bien, te lastimaste?

—Yo…

—¡Señor Favret! –el director se apresuró a abrir el sarcófago para liberarle. El hombre sacó las manos y éstas estaban de color morado, posiblemente fracturadas a causa del inesperado machacamiento. Su mirada cargada de frustración y dolor se dirigió a Marinette y después al director. Se llevó las manos al estómago, en un acto inconsciente por aminorar la sensación.

—Mis manos…- quiso abrir y cerrarlas pero cada que se movía la hinchazón aumentaba y el dolor se amplificaba. —Creo que me rompieron las manos… - gruñó entre dientes, estaba a punto de despotricar si no fuera porque, por decencia no quería decir malas palabras frente a los niños.

—Señor Favret fue un accidente, yo no quise… - Marinette no sabía que decir, era claro que era algo accidental, pero tras haberle lastimado sus dedos no creía que fuera a ser razonable.

—Marinette… - Alya tiró de su hombro. —Creo que deberíamos irnos.

—Traigan a un médico. – pidió el director a uno de los guardias que poco habían hecho para evitar el suceso. —¡Ahora! – se abalanzó contra el arqueólogo y empujó a Marinette para hablar con él. —No se preocupe, señor Favret, le traeré un médico para sanar sus manos. – se volteó a las chicas. —Creo que ya han causado suficiente daño. – fue despectivo, pero no pudieron culparlo.

—Señor, en verdad lo siento… - Marinette intentó disculparse una vez más, pero la mirada iracunda del restaurador la hizo retroceder. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno que, posiblemente involucraría a Hawk Moth.

—Marinette, vámonos. – Alya se apresuró a sacarla de ahí, pues las miradas de todos alrededor la estaban poniendo incómoda. No le quedó otra opción que salir de ahí, mientras a cada paso que daba, sentía la culpa crecer.

También vio cómo el director regañaba a la maestra por la mala actitud de su alumno. Al parecer, todos habían sido víctimas de la situación.

…

La sensación de enojo, sufrimiento e impotencia fueron suficientes para despertar el interés de Hawk Moth. El villano, sonrió con un gesto complaciente desde su guarida mientras el ventanal se abría automáticamente.

—Que penoso incidente, que horrible dolor. – cuando la luz bañó al portador de la mariposa su sonrisa se mostró. —Que desastroso debe ser para un erudito perder sus dedos, tenemos que remediarlo. – en sus manos se posó una mariposa blanca y al inyectarla de una esencia negruzca, el animal sobrevoló los cielos de Paris en busca de su víctima. —Ve mi malvado akuma y entrega alivio a esa pobre alma.

Justo en el museo, el médico inspeccionaba los dedos del arqueólogo. Tenía la cara deformada en una expresión nefasta. El médico, no parecía estar totalmente convencido de sus lesiones.

—Necesitará rayos x. – puntualizó.

—¿Qué tan mal está, doctor? – preguntó el director del Louvre, quien no se había apartado de ahí.

—Creo que sí puede tener alguna falange rota, eso lo comprobaremos al ver las pruebas. – al escucharlo Auguste se levantó de la escalinata de la cual no se había movido y refunfuñó disgustado. Si visión captó rápidamente un pequeño objeto en el suelo. Tembloroso lo tomó con cuidado y se percató que era nada más y nada menos que el colgante de aquella chica. Frunció el ceño en una expresión de rabia y de pronto, una sensación vertiginosa se apoderó de él.

El akuma había ingresado al kwagatama y al tenerlo en su palma, el proceso se completó exitosamente.

—Restaurador, soy Hawk Moth. – escuchó en su mente. —Te entregaré la capacidad de restaurar todo en el tiempo, podrás reconstruir las obras de arte que tanto te gustan, pero a cambio, quiero que me ayudes a recuperar los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—¿Podré restablecer mis manos? – preguntó él, con mucha seriedad.

—Sí, podrás hacerlo.

—¿Y también cualquier cosa en el tiempo? –aunque específica, la pregunta no sonó tan descabellada para Gabriel, por lo cual se limitó a responder afirmativamente.

—Claro, lo harás, pero sólo si cumples con traerme el anillo y los pendientes.

—Entonces acepto, Hawk Moth, dame el poder. –su cuerpo se cubrió de una bruma oscura y al término, se reveló la figura temible de Restaurador.

Su costoso traje se cambió por uno de pieza completa. De un color rojizo fuerte, sus manos, envestidas con guantes negros en cuyo dorso se visualizaba la imagen de un reloj de arena, hacían juego con su calzado, que parecían botas militares del mismo color que el ébano.

Su torso se cubrió de un peto metálico de color plateado que sólo recubría hasta el inicio del abdomen. Así pues, de este en cuyos hombros se cerraba cual armadura, se apreciaba el nacimiento de una capa que cubría en forma de capucha su cabeza. Alrededor de su cintura tenía un cinturón con varias cintas amarradas y anudadas. El objeto con el akuma pendía de su cuello en un elegante pero siniestro color púrpura, el cual parecía, al mismo tiempo, sujetarse a los bordes de la capa sobre sus hombros por una cadena extra.

Lentamente, Restaurador contempló sus manos. Su nueva forma le hacía sentir imponente, pero primero y antes de andar por ahí llamando la atención, habría de confirmar sus poderes. Se tocó las manos con cuidado y confirmó que aún sentía dolor. Frustrado, deseó con todas sus fuerzas el volverlas a la normalidad y ante su pensamiento un resplandor rojizo cubrió sus dedos.

El daño se había reparado. Pero no fue por obra de regeneración. Auguste rápidamente entendió que se trataba del poder que Hawk Moth le había prometido. Abrió y cerró sus manos mientras soltaba una carcajada.

 _Era tal y como él había dicho._

—Así que… Esto es lo que se siente. – susurro para sí, pero su mente fue invadida por la presencia del usuario de la mariposa.

—Busca a Ladybug y Chat Noir. – fue concreto y asintió al escucharle.

—Sólo una cosa, maestro. – educado y sagaz, el Restaurador miró a su alrededor. —¿Qué tan extenso es el alcance de mi poder?

—¿A qué te refieres? – Hawk Moth frunció el ceño. —Te entregué la capacidad de mover el tiempo para traer a la vida las obras que tanto amas, tus dedos se han restaurado gracias a esa habilidad. ¿Por qué estás aún de pie sin hacer nada?

—Soy curioso, Hawk Moth, esa es mi naturaleza. – justificó con simpleza. —Pero como bien dices, cumpliré mi parte del trato. – al salir de su trace parpadeó para encontrarse de pie aún en el museo. El director y el médico le miraban completamente paralizados por su repentina conversión.

Sonrió, ellos serían perfectos para comprobar sus sospechas. Dio un paso hacia ellos pero se echaron a correr. Movió sus pies tan rápido como se le antojó, comprobando que no sólo tenía la capacidad de manipular el tiempo, sino que además, poseía capacidades físicas amplificadas.

Tomó al director de la camisa y lo levantó, haciendo que se alzara por encima del suelo. El Restaurador sonrió bajo la sombra de su capucha.

—¡Por favor, no me lastimes!

—Descuida, sólo me servirás de experimento. –lo colocó en el suelo y tocó con su mano derecha su cabeza. —Diestra es igual que verde, es decir, permite avanzar. – la frase vino a su mente casi por acto de magia. —Entonces si te toco con la mano derecha, haré que el tiempo avance. – así lo hizo y el cuerpo del hombre se coloreó de una luz verdosa. —Ve al futuro. –el director se retorció en los dedos del akumizado, no obstante no pasó nada, el hombre se quedó en el mismo sitio. Auguste frunció el ceño, no había funcionado y no obstante, _él_ le aseguró que, tocando a un objeto, podría moverlo en el tiempo para "restaurarlo" en una época.

—¿Puedo irme, por favor? – la súplica fue con una voz temblorosa y cantarina, el villano frunció el ceño y después lo tomó de la camiseta nuevamente. —¡Espera, no me hagas daño!

—Ahora entiendo. – una idea cruzó por su mente. —Él dijo "objeto" no "persona". – apretó la tela contra su mano. —Pero ¿Y si la persona está usando el objeto? – entonces hizo resplandecer la ropa en su mano y ésta se encendió, el director gritó asustado, pero era tarde para detener la acción.

El pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue: En alguna época, en algún punto del tiempo, esta ropa será una reliquia, así que sólo debo restaurar esta ropa en esa época.

El efecto fue positivo. Tras tocarlo la luz verde se apoderó tanto de la ropa como del director. Una silueta hecha de resplandor emergió desde su espalda en la forma de las alas de una mariposa. No consiguió nada excepto gritar cuando las alas le envolvían desde la espalda en un agujero de gusano. El director del Louvre desaparecía repentinamente de la faz de la tierra.

Restaurador comprendió un poco más y girándose al sarcófago que le había lastimado los dedos lo tocó con la mano derecha. Si la diestra era avanzar la izquierda, es decir, su mano siniestra era retroceder. Si unía sus manos, podía restaurar en tiempo y forma, justo como lo había hecho con sus dedos. Por separado, las manos podían mover al pasado o al futuro, pero juntas, eran capaces de reparar el daño en el presente.

Tocó con ambas manos el ataúd y cada rasguño y tachadura se reparó instantáneamente, lucía nuevo.

—Siniestra es rojo, es decir, alto. – continuó mencionando. —Algo que se queda, como el pasado. – estaba hablando solo, pareciera que sólo él entendía esas palabras. —Entonces, sí sólo toco con la izquierda, ¿Se quedará en el pasado? – tocó con su mano izquierda e imaginó el sarcófago en la era que había sido construido. Un resplandor rojo se apoderó de la estructura y nuevamente las alas de mariposa aparecieron, llevándose consigo la pieza que acababa de restaurar.

Se quedó sin palabras. Era verdad, absolutamente todo, era verdad.

—¿Has terminado de jugar, Restaurador? – recriminó Hawk Moth, con el humor bastante mosqueado.

—Sí, maestro. – murmuró reteniendo una carcajada. —Ahora que sé cómo funcionan mis poderes creo que podré enfrentarlos, sólo una última cosa…

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo traer seres vivos?

—Todo objeto antiguo puede restaurarse, así sea un fósil o una vasija de barro. Sólo lo que es actual no puede ser restaurado, es una regla básica. – aleccionó el enmascarado. —Haces muchas preguntas. – el comentario le supo ácido. —¿No estarás pensando en revelarte contra mí, o sí? – Sería imperdonable cometer un error como lo fue Robustus. El pequeño había cuestionado tanto su autoridad hasta que se atrevió a desafiarlo. El comportamiento de su akuma comenzaba a intrigarlo y desesperarlo.

—Hemos hecho un trato usted y yo, maestro. – reiteró el Restaurador. —Conseguiré los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir a cambio de los poderes que me ha brindado.

—Entonces hazlo. – bajo la capucha el nuevo villano sonrió mientras caminaba por el museo, si quería comenzar una guerra, lo mejor sería que usara hasta el más mínimo arsenal. Más y podía traerlos en un solo chasquido.

La primera fase del plan estaba en proceso, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

 _Literalmente._

 **Continuará…**

 **La referencia del título es por el tema de las manos. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase: Defender a Diestra y Siniestra? Pues en sí, la referencia viene de la creencia de que la mano derecha, al ser la dominante de la mayoría de la población, era la mano "buena" y la izquierda, su contraria, siendo la mano "mala". Igualmente, la referencia de los colores viene un poco de la mano con este dicho, pero también aborda un aspecto personal.**

 **Verán, la inspiración del rojo y verde así como el de "avanzar" y "retroceder" hacen referencia a una mneumotecnia que aprendí en mi internado práctico de la carrera. La frase dice así: Blanco con la diestra, negro, por que es mala, con la izquierda. Verde es para avanzar en el semáforo y usamos el pie derecho para acelerar, entonces rojo es parar en el semáforo, y usamos el pie izquierdo, así que, rojo con izquierdo, verde con derecha.**

 **Sé que es muy larga pero en la práctica se vuelve sencilla de usar, ¿Qué cual es la finalidad de esa frase? Pues, sirve para recordar cómo colocar los electrodos horizontales a la hora de tomar un electrocardiograma. La referencia es un tanto personal, por que sé que muchas personas no están familairizadas con temas médicos, pero ya para eso lo explicaré más adelante.**

 **Igualmente, las pequeñas pistas que he soltado por allí tendrán una respuesta :D**

 **Mejor cuéntenme, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	3. Restaurador

**¡Hola gente! Tenemos nuevo capítulo. Tendremos un poquito de acción por parte de nuestros protagonistas, aunque igualmente no será algo fuera de lo común, sí lo que vendrá posterior a este capítulo.**

 **Conoceremos a nuestro villano que, como ya vendrán sospechando respecto a su nombre... Es más que claro. También conoceremos un poco más del alcance de sus poderes, así que, ¡Espero disfruten de esta nueva entrega!**

* * *

 **-3-**

 **Restaurador.**

* * *

— _Lo escribiré para ti, pero sólo lo deberás leer un par de veces y después destruir la nota._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?_

— _Ah, eres curioso. Eso es, guarda esa curiosidad, tienes un gran talento. Aquí entre nos, lo que vendrá en el futuro será mucho mejor de lo que imaginas._

— _¿Qué dijiste que eras?_

— _¿Yo?_

— _Sí, ¿Eres un mago o algo así?_

— _No, mi niño… Yo sólo soy un simple Restaurador._

…

El rostro de Marinette no podía estar más contrito. Después del penoso incidente en el Louvre, prácticamente ella y Alya habían corrido fuera de las instalaciones en busca de un sitio tranquilo. Justo ahora estaban llegando a la casa de la aludida y mientras subían las escaleras, su amiga intentaba animarla argumentando que nada podría haber hecho ella para impedir lo ocurrido.

—Pero… Pobre hombre. – suspiró Marinette mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a su computador. —Me da mucha pena. Es un gran artista y perder sus manos… ¡Alya es injusto! – agregó con un poco de melodrama mientras se desmoronaba en la silla.

—No estés triste, Marinette. El verdadero culpable fue el niño que te empujó. Le pediste disculpas al menos. – suspiró mientras veía las novedades en su teléfono.

—Espero que no pase nada malo después de esto. – no era una primicia que en Paris, después de algún exabrupto alguien resultara siendo víctima de Hawk Moth.

—¡Yo creo que sí! – exclamó Alya, volteando su teléfono y mostrándole a Marinette el noticiero local.

Nadja Chamack reportaba un incidente en el Louvre, cuyo protagonista parecía ser un villano akumatizado. Marinette frunció el ceño, su temor era cierto, aquel arqueólogo acababa de convertirse en una amenaza.

—¡¿Ves?! Te dije que nada bueno saldría de esto. – bufó Marinette, ahora pensativa de qué excusa podría darle a su mejor amiga para salir volando de ahí.

—Lo sé, pero… - Alya suspiró. —No te preocupes, Ladybug y Chat Noir se encargarán de él. – apagó el celular y comenzó a sacar algunas libretas y lápices de colores. —Descuida, está lejos, creo que se dirigía a… ¿Marinette? – la vio yendo por la escotilla. —¿A dónde vas?

—Yo, eh… Recordé que tengo algo que decirles a mis padres, comienza sin mí, prometo que traeré algunas galletas para pasar la tarde.

—Sí, claro… - la vio irse con prisa. —Bueno, parece que ahora el trabajo depende de mí. – tomó un lápiz y apuntó al papel. —¿A quién engaño? – lo dejó de lado y encendió su dispositivo para seguir viendo la transmisión en vivo.

…

Adrien suspiró mientras leía la biografía de Napoleón Bonaparte. Si bien la historia no se le daba nada mal, sí el hecho de que tuviera que hacer algo "ingenioso" para presentarlo. Normalmente se limitaba a hacer cosas metódicas y sin mayor esfuerzo que el de una buena concentración no resolviera, pero, ¿Cómo hacer un reporte cuya presentación fuera más que sólo pararse a leer frente a la clase?

Carecía de imaginación en estos momentos. Afortunadamente Nino estaba a su lado y él tenía mucha inteligencia artística para esta clase de cosas.

—Deberíamos hacer un rap, bro. Ya sabes, una canción que describa todas las hazañas del viejo Napoleón.

—Suena bien. – se encogió de hombros. —Puedo ayudarte con el piano.

—Bueno, no imagino un rap con un piano… Pero puedo hacer un arreglo, espera aquí, iré por un teclado que guarda mi padre en el sótano.

—De acuerdo, aquí te espero. – Adrien se recargó en el asiento. La tarea no era complicada per se, es sólo que no creía tener una creatividad tan activa que no superara sus habituales juegos de palabras sobre gatos.

—Esto es tan aburrido. – Plagg flotó fuera de la ropa de su compañero y le miró con evidente fastidio. —Al menos podrías darme un poco de queso para pasar la tarde.

—Te lo comiste todo. – susurró Adrien alzando una ceja.

—Claramente las necesidades de un kwami como yo no son de tu comprensión. – cruzó sus brazos.

—Como yo lo entiendo, no eres más que un glotón. –esta vez fue su turno de cruzarse de brazos. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

—Espero que sea un aviso de algún repartidor de Camembert. – su comentario mordaz no pasó desapercibido para Adrien, pero no le hizo mayor caso.

Al encenderlo se percató que era una notificación del noticiero de Paris. Como héroe y por su apretada agenda, decidió que sería una buena idea tener en alerta las noticias. Así podría escaparse con cualquier excusa y saltar por los tejados hasta solucionar el problema como Chat Noir.

Miró desconcertado la pantalla ante el encabezado.

—¡Es un villano! – se apresuró a ver la transmisión en vivo.

— _Varios testigos han informado que el nuevo villano akumatizado ha ingresado al Museo de Historia Natural de Paris. Las autoridades están evacuando a los visitantes e intentan acordonar el área, esperamos por Ladybug y Chat Noir para dar solución al problema. –_ relataba la reportera desde los aires en un helicóptero.

—Adiós a mi preciado queso.

—Esto es malo Plagg, ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en comida?

—Eres un aguafiestas. ¿Un museo? No creo que sea nada grave, debe ser algún akuma que le guste el arte o algo.

—Sea quien sea, debemos ir. – pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente con Nino cargando un estuche de madera y cuero.

—Mira lo que encontré, es un poco viejo pero… ¿Qué pasa? – Adrien se veía un poco nervioso.

—Nino… ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

—Sí, claro, está por el pasillo a la derecha. ¿Seguro que no…?

—¡Gracias! – pasó corriendo a su lado, el moreno observó la urgencia con la que entraba al baño y sintió un poco de pena.

—¿… Pasa nada? Bueno, supongo que era una verdadera emergencia. – cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Chat Noir escapaba por la ventana del baño mientras se apresuraba sobre los techos de las casas. El museo no estaba tan lejos de su ubicación, con suerte se encontraría con Ladybug ahí, solucionarían todo y regresaría antes de que su estadía se volviera "extrañamente" larga en el baño.

…

Consiguió colarse hasta el almacén en menos de lo que pensó. La policía estaba más entretenida movilizando a las personas que intentando ponerle un alto. Ciertamente en esta clase de situaciones confiaban plenamente en que los jóvenes superhéroes llegarían a solucionar todo.

Restaurador caminó tranquilamente por la Galería de la Evolución. En su cintura cargaba cierta cantidad de objetos no reconocibles. Los tenía fijos, como si el material fuera adhesivo y no se movieran casi nada.

Se detuvo frente a las vitrinas en donde se veían algunas piezas taxonómicas de animales actuales. En verdad que todo estaba tranquilo, quizás demasiado, pero no se molestó en ver a su alrededor, se sentía confiado teniendo sus poderes con él.

Finalmente se acercó a la figura de un elefante. Tocó sin tapujos el colmillo de marfil que sobresalía de su estructura, era auténtico, pero un tanto antiguo.

—¿No te enseñaron que no se debe tocar nada en un museo? Podrías arruinar las piezas. – la elocuencia de Chat Noir hizo voltear al restaurador, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro aún protegido por la capucha.

—Estoy autorizado para tocar. – dijo con simpleza, no se sentía alarmado por estar frente al gato negro.

—No lo creo. – Chat giró su bastón entre sus dedos. —Escucha, ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí y solucionamos lo que sea que te haya vuelto un tipo malo, solos tú y yo? Ya sabes, una charla amistosa entre "malvado" y gato. – sonrió mostrando su lado versátil y bromista.

El Restaurador emitió una pequeña carcajada.

—La verdad no tengo problemas contigo, Chat Noir. – de un tirón arrancó el colmillo de la figura. —Pero tengo que conseguir tu miraculous.

—¡Oye! – Chat se inclinó en guardia. —¡Tendrás que arreglar eso! Destruir obras de arte es un crimen, amigo. – en lugar de intimidar al enemigo éste sonrió. Su rostro estaba ennegrecido como el cielo nocturno y sus ojos resplandecían, cual faroles, de un amarillo fluorescente.

—¿Destruir? Haré todo lo contrario. – sujetó el colmillo entre sus dos manos. —Pues verás, yo sólo soy… un humilde restaurador. – el poder resplandeció y Chat abrió los ojos maravillado al ver cómo el trozo de marfil parecía verse más limpio y vivo que nunca. Una silueta de luz dio paso a un cuerpo en carne y hueso de un auténtico elefante.

El animal barritó furioso frente a él.

—¿Pero qué rayos hiciste? – era la primera vez que veía algo así.

—¿Sorprendido? – se aproximó a la figura de un guepardo y con la misma intensión le arrancó un diente. —Te dejaré que veas el proceso una vez más. – lo apretujó entre sus dos manos y de la misma forma que con el elefante, el felino cobró vida frente a los ojos del portador del anillo. —¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? – Chat negó con la cabeza, sin perder la compostura. —Son muy obedientes. ¡Atáquenlo! – El escándalo se desató en el sitio.

Chat usó su bastón para impulsarse hacia el techo mientras esquivaba las garras del cheetah, sin embargo la trompa del prominente elefante tomó su arma como si fuera un palo para golpear y lo sacudió con violencia. Adrien voló varios metros por el aire hasta que algo le sujetó de la cintura y lo movió a un lugar seguro.

—¿Te diviertes, Chaton? – Ladybug había llegado justo a tiempo. —¿Qué están haciendo esos animales aquí? – no le dio tiempo a que él le contestara, en su lugar Chat se enderezó y la tomó en sus brazos para dar un salto digno de un atleta olímpico.

Un tigre emergió de la nada, como si hubiese escalado entre los pisos de la exposición y los hubiese cazado a posta.

—¡Cuidado detrás! – señaló Ladybug, un águila harpía extendió su enorme envergadura y les atacó con sus garras. Chat Noir agachó por poco la cabeza evitando algún daño serio a los ojos. Ladybug se apresuró a usar su yoyo para balancearse a otro lado, pero de nuevo, el guepardo estaba listo para morder. Esquivaron el mordisco por poco y en medio de sus ágiles movimientos Ladybug le aprisionó con el cordel de su arma.

—Pensé que se trataba de algo diferente. – dijo mientras se distraía viendo cómo el elefante destrozaba todo a su paso.

—Mi lady, ese akuma hizo "algo diferente". – señaló a los otros animales que se movían de un sitio a otro de forma descontrolada.

—Controla a los animales, no es nuevo. – suspiró la chica.

—No, no es así, estos animales no estaban aquí en primer lugar, él los creó.

—¿Cómo podría crearlos?

—Usó sus manos. – señaló al elefante que estaba dando tumbos contra las jirafas de resina. —Antes era una figura, pero por alguna razón puede revivir animales usando alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Revivir usando…? – una idea tintineó en su cabeza. —¡Es decir que pueda revivir fósiles! – de algo le sonaba esto. Ya no tenía dudas de que el enemigo no era otro más que Auguste Favret, el arqueólogo y paleontólogo con el que había tropezado.

—Ah, esa es una buena hipótesis. – asintió su compañero.

—¡Cuidado! – Marinette le tomó de la cabeza y lo lanzó al suelo, el águila había regresado.

—¡Esa cosa es enorme! – y lo era, en la naturaleza un águila harpía tenía la capacidad de levantar a un niño pequeño sin problemas.

—Tenemos que buscar al akuma y purificarlo.

—Nos llegó compañía, Ladybug. – el tigre había conseguido subir hasta donde estaban y mientras rugía y balanceaba la cabeza para mostrarles su ferocidad la chica desató al guepardo y tomó a Chat de un brazo.

—¡Vamos! – saltaron desde la orilla y llegaron a salvo al suelo. Mas el águila regresaba al ataque con destreza.

—Yo me encargo de esto, nada mejor que un gato para atrapar a un pajarito. – se puso en posición como si fuese a tomar un balón y cuando el ave descendió lo suficiente le tomó de las patas y la obligó a bajar.

Una vez en sus manos y aunque chillaba y lanzaba picotazos, Adrien pudo contenerla contra su cuerpo.

—¡Pan comido!

—Me encantaría ver que tan bueno eres para atrapar elefantes. – Ladybug tiró de su amigo cuando la embestida era inminente. No le quedó otra opción que liberar al ave y echarse a correr. Un trompazo azotó contra la puerta y la heroína supo que era su única escapatoria.

—¿Estás pensando…?

—Sígueme. – Marinette corrió tan rápido que se deslizó bajo las patas del paquidermo. Chat Noir le siguió, consiguiendo llegar hasta la puerta destrozada. Una vez que cruzaron el animal intentó seguirlos pero no cupo por ahí a la primera y comenzó a embestir el umbral. Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a la salida.

—Esto es una locura. – señaló Chat Noir.

—Lo peor de todo es que estamos destruyendo objetos invaluables. – parecía lamentarlo. —Por cierto, Chat, ¿Dónde está el villano?

—Se dirigió por esta puerta, pero no sé qué camino tomó. – el grito de una multitud fue suficiente pista. —Creo que sé a dónde se fue. – corrieron por más pasillos hasta que entraron a otra sala. Varias personas estaban arrinconadas mientras gritaban intentando alejar a una manada de Compsognathus.

Los animalitos parecían más entretenidos por explorar a los humanos que intentar comérselos, no obstante, ver a un dinosaurio del tamaño de un pollo, balanceándose cual depredador letal era suficientemente intimidante.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? – balbuceó Ladybug, mientras usaba su yoyo para alejarlos de las personas. Chat le ayudó cubriendo a la gente y dejándolas ir.

—Se parecen a los dinosaurios de aquella película en donde unos científicos están atrapadas en un parque y…

—Ya se fueron. – interrumpió aliviada la heroína.

—Creo que de verdad puede revivir fósiles. – Chat se posó a su lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Eso puede ser malo. Si pudo crear un elefante…

—Podrá hacerlo con criaturas aún más grandes. – miró a los alrededores. —Primero tenemos que encontrarlo.

Más gritos se escucharon, esta vez acompañados de las sirenas de bomberos y la policía. Todo venía desde afuera. Se miraron mutuamente y asintieron para correr hacia la acera.

En la calle, las autoridades intentaban contener sin mayor ventaja un enfurecido paquicefalosaurio que tenía al teniente Roger atrapado en su automóvil, mientras su cabeza terminaba de destrozarle la parte delantera y las puertezuelas.

Restaurador estaba sentado sobre un gran mamut lanudo. El animal posaba tranquilamente y gruñía cuando intentaban acercarse a él con escudos antibalas.

—¡Se-Señor, le pedimos en el nombre de la ley que… Que mueva a sus animales, dinosaurios o lo que sea de la vía pública! – gritó Roger desde el interior de su coche mientras el reptil volvía a embestir hasta dejar seriamente dañado el metal.

—Señores, ¿Acaso no disfrutan de esta oportunidad única en la vida? He restaurado para ustedes un mamut y un espécimen del periodo cretácico.

—Esas criaturas ya no deberían estar aquí, Restaurador. – Chat Noir se posó a su lado mientras que Ladybug lazaba al dinosaurio de las patas y de un tirón lo hacía caer.

—Aleja a tus animales de las personas, estos es entre nosotros. – señaló la chica mientras intentaba retener al paquicefalosaurio con todas sus fuerzas, para tener el tamaño promedio de un humano sí que tenía músculos.

— _No pierdas el tiempo, Restaurador, quítales la joyería._ – reclamó Hawk Moth en su mente y él asintió.

—Muy bien, Ladybug, entonces arreglemos esto. – chasqueó los dedos y la puerta del museo se abrió por la fuerza bruta del mismo elefante africano. Detrás de él la manada de pequeños dinosaurios, el águila que sobrevolaba los cielos y los dos felinos grandes.

—Esto será divertido. – argumentó Chat con sarcasmo. Marinette frunció el ceño y se colocó junto a su amigo había liberado al otro reptil para reagruparse con su compañero.

—Tenemos que averiguar en donde tiene el akuma. – observó atentamente al villano montado sobre el mamut. —Puede que sean sus guantes.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

—No, es sólo… intuición.- No iba a decirle que por su culpa se había akumatizado un reconocido arqueólogo, además podría ser algo perfectamente lógico. Después de todo el restaurador tenía puestos un par de guantes de látex durante el accidente y se había golpeado las manos. También, según Chat él usaba sus manos para revivir a los animales, todo coincidía.

—Excelente análisis, pequeña. – el Restaurador sonrió. —Pero no más charla, más acción. – volvió a chasquear los dedos, los animales le miraron atentos. —¡Atrapen a la mariquita y el gatito! – se voltearon hacia ellos. Ambos pasaron un trago de saliva. La estampida fue sobre ellos.

—¡Rápido, a los tejados! – repuso Ladybug mientras estiraba su yoyo. Chat saltó con ayuda de su bastón.

—¡¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en una parodia de un juego de mesa?!

—¿Qué? – la chica le miró con una expresión de confusión.

—¿Aquella película…? ¿Sobre unos niños que…? ¿La estampida? ¿No?

—¡Cuidado! – el águila descendía sobre ellos y la esquivaron a tiempo. Un rugido los sorprendió, el tigre estaba escalando por los balcones y sobre el suelo el guepardo caminaba de un sitio a otro, como si se tratara de una fierra encarcelada. El elefante también pisaba el pavimente, abalanzándose en el aire como si estuviera lleno de rabia.

—Tenemos compañía. – por una escotilla de servicio emergió de un cabezazo el paquicefalosaurio, quien gruñía mientras rascaba el piso, listo para embestir. Se colocaron espalda contra espalda, el tigre también había conseguido llegar hasta ellos. —Yo me ocupo del cabeza dura, mi lady.

—De acuerdo, yo del tigre.

Quien atacó primero fue el dinosaurio y el muchacho, estirando su bastón le dio tremendo zamarrazo en la cabeza. Logró detenerlo pero el golpe en seco contra la cabeza acorazada hizo vibrar violentamente el arma que lo sacudió entero, provocándole vértigo.

Por su parte, Ladybug atacó de frente al tigre y en el último instante, cuando éste estaba a punto de morderla saltó graciosamente atorando una pata con su yoyo y deslizándose entre el compás del resto de sus zarpas. Le dobló la garra delantera y lo hizo caer contra el concreto. El animal cayó con la boca abierta y del impacto se golpeó los dientes. Justo cuando esto pasó la silueta del tigre comenzó a desmoronarse en partículas de polvo. Ambos superhéroes observaron asombrados.

El chillido del dinosaurio los alertó y contemplaron que una parte de su cráneo se había desquebrajado. Inmediatamente el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse en una nube de arena.

—¿Pero qué acaba de…?- Ladybug frunció el ceño. —Espera, creo que si destruimos el fósil inicial el resto desaparece.

—¿Cómo sabremos cual es el original? – Chat notó el trozo de placa del dinosaurio que había quedado al desvanecerse. —Lucen un poco más viejos que el resto. – en pocas palabras debían ubicar la posición del objeto y destruirlo para que el resto desapareciera. Bien, eso aligeraba de alguna forma la lucha.

—¡Ahí viene el águila! – señaló Ladybug mientras se lanzaba al suelo para evitar sus garras.

—¡Puedo verla, mi lady, una pluma es más antigua que las otras! – en efecto, una de las plumas de la cola lucía de color ambarino entre el abanico trasero.

—¡La tengo! – con su yoyo capturó al animal en pleno vuelo y pese al forcejeo de éste de un tirón le quitaron la pluma, el ave dejó de moverse para esfumarse entre los dedos de Ladybug.

—Sé en dónde están las piezas del guepardo y el elefante. – señaló a ambos animales estaban causando estragos en la ciudad.

—Ocúpate de ellos, yo intentaré quitarle el akuma al Restaurador. – Chat Noir asintió ante sus palabras, sin embargo de la misma escotilla por donde el paquicefalosaurio había entrado, los pequeños dinosaurios se adentraron cacaraqueando.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí o podrían comernos.

—Sí vi la película ¿De acuerdo? No me parece divertido. – ambos saltaron antes de que llegaran a ellos.

Una vez abajo se separaron y Marinette se apresuró a correr alrededor de la explanada Milne Edwards, donde el enorme mamut de al menos tres metros de alto barritó al verla, y el elefante que ya estaba causando estragos en el Jardín Botánico se volteó para correr hacia Ladybug.

— _Restaurador, debes hacer más que sólo mandar a tus animales, Ladybug y Chat Noir pueden ser impredecibles._ – habló el usuario de la mariposa, le desesperaba verlo demasiado tranquilo en el lomo del mamut.

—Descuida. – susurró para tranquilizar las ansias de su "maestro", sin embargo Ladybug ya tenía un plan trazado. Con su yoyo se apresuró a atar las patas del mastodonte, corrió tantas veces hasta que afianzó la cuerda y cuando estuvo tensa haló para apretar el lazado.

Restaurador rio.

—¿De verdad crees que podrás tumbar a un animal de seis toneladas? – no obstante la chica sonrió, corrió hacia él en una carrera perfecta. —¡Derríbala! – pidió cuando la vio más cerca y al ajustar la trompa para darle un buen golpe, la chica se movió tan grácil como un garza, evitando la agresión. El peso de la trompa y el movimiento improvisado del mamut lo hicieron tropezar dado que sus patas estaban muy fijas como para evitar la caída. Al final, su propio peso sirvió de tracción y el macizo cuerpo cayó al suelo. Se levantó una gran nube de polvo a causa de los movimientos del antiguo elefante mientras quería levantarse.

Ladybug se apresuró a buscar al Restaurador con la mirada una vez que consiguió posarse sobre el costado del mamut, él se había ido. Chasqueó la lengua mientras localizaba un trozo de colmillo viejo entre aquel que estaba perfectamente conservado, con su yoyo lo ató y tras un tirón lo hizo trizas. La corpulencia del antiguo animal desapareció en una nube de granos de arena.

…

Chat Noir pensó que iba a ser fácil, quizás al principio le pareció, pero incluso él, con sus habilidades aumentadas no podía contra la fuerza de un elefante y la velocidad de un cheetah. Dio un salto envidiable mientras esquivaba un pisotón. Había localizado el colmillo con el cual el Restaurador le había dado vida, el problema era llegar a él.

Repentinamente algo le tomó por la espalda y rodó al darse cuenta que tenía al guepardo contra su nuca. Sus rápidos movimientos le impidieron que fuera herido y presuroso palmó el piso buscando algo con qué impedir que le mordiera el rostro. Las garras del guepardo sostuvieron sus hombros y Adrien apreció la peculiaridad anatómica de sus patas que por un momento había olvidado.

Sus garras no eran retráctiles, así que se le ocurrió una idea en apenas un segundo, se deslizó un poco y sus zarpas resbalaron de su traje estilizado, clavándose en la de lleno en el concreto dado el forcejeo; consiguió que se atorara. Al percatarse de la trampa recurrió a los mordiscos, pero ya lo tenía cubierto, metió su bastón reducido de tamaño en su boca, dejándolo imposibilitado de cerrar la mandíbula. El diente quedó a la vista y de un tirón se lo arrancó.

Pronto la piel y los huesos del felino se convirtieron en polvo.

—Uno menos. – exhaló Chat, pero el elefante ya estaba sobre él. —Tenía que abrir la boca… - era momento de correr.

…

Ladybug buscó presurosa a su enemigo, con la caída del mastodonte se había escurrido de su campo visual, así que se mantuvo alerta. Pronto escuchó gritos en el edificio contiguo, Restaurador había escapado a la Galería de Mineralogía y Geología.

Las personas emergieron asustadas y tuvo que detenerse para no chocar contra ellas, eso la distrajo. Él estaba parado en la entrada, al lado de las taquillas cuando ella se apresuró a entrar. Sonreía, sus dientes se veían perfectamente bajo la oscura capucha de su traje. Ladybug giró su yoyo para protegerse de cualquier ataque.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo, Restaurador.

—Y las rocas. – mostró, sacando desde su cinturón una partícula de cuarzo. —¿Sabes algo acerca de los cuarzos? – ella entrecerró los ojos, sin responder. —Se forman en la corteza terrestre, a expensas de la unión de varios elementos químicos, el más común es sílice. – lo sostuvo entre sus dos manos. —Este es sólo un fragmento, pero en el pasado… ¡Fue una bola de magma! – asustada, contempló cómo la pequeña partícula cambiaba en el aire en una flamígera masa. Saltó a penas y cuando se percató de que el calor era demasiado real tragó saliva. Este villano no temía usar todos sus conocimientos para azorarlos, incluso usó animales peligrosos para intimidar a la gente.

¡Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido usar un fragmento de cuarzo para invocar piedra fundida! El restaurador dio un paso hacia ella. Estaba sujeta al enorme pilar a estilo romano que estaba en la sala.

—¡Estás destruyéndolo todo! – advirtió ella.

—Eso no me preocupa. – él caminó un poco más. Se veía intimidante a decir verdad. —Puedo restaurar lo que quiera. – le mostró sus manos. —Pero las personas no aprecian mi trabajo, no respetan mi esfuerzo… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo? – se llevó una mano a su cinturón y tomó un pedazo de trozo de zafiro. —Cuidado, Ladybug, el zafiro es incluso más caliente que el cuarzo. – lo lanzó hacia ella y se apresuró a columpiarse para salir de ahí. Si continuaba en aquel espacio tan disminuido no sólo sería atrapada o calcinada, sino que todo el edificio se vendría abajo.

Corrió por la puerta y ésta ardió en llamas mientras un trozo de lava la encendía. El enemigo emergió mientras usaba sus manos para restituir la calamidad en las mismas rocas de hacía unos segundos.

—Hasta aquí. – exclamó la chica, esto comenzaba a ponerse muy pesado. —¡Lucky Charm! – cayó a sus manos una correa para perros. —¿Una correa? Está bien… -suspiró y comenzó a otear los alrededores en busca de pistas. Apreció las manos del akuma… Pero sólo eso, necesitaba algo más, algo que pudiera usar.

—¡Cuidado! – los pasos retumbantes del elefante tras ella le hicieron voltearse y se encontró con Chat Noir montado en un elefante africano corriendo en una embestida arrolladora. Ella se quitó del camino pero el villano no tuvo la misma suerte. Sin darle la oportunidad de apartarse se sostuvo a la cabeza del elefante quien ahora, ciego, se sacudía mientras quería apartarlo.

—¡A los árboles, Chat, a los arboles! –gritó Marinette mientras él usaba sus talones detrás de sus orejas para redirigirlo, justo como los jinetes lo hacen. La carrera del paquidermo se desvió y Restaurador apreció con horror cómo iban a impactarse contra un frondoso tronco.

Tomó los colmillos del elefante y usó su poder para regresarlo a lo que anteriormente fue. Chat saltó y se percató de ello, Ladybug ya estaba detrás de él.

—Tú la derecha, yo la izquierda. – pasó la correa y él automáticamente giró la vista a la mano. Lazó con agilidad al hombre por la muñeca y Ladybug usó su yoyo para la izquierda. Lo obligaron a reclinarse contra la madera atándolo por detrás con el resto de la correa.

—Lo tenemos, mi lady.

—Justo a tiempo. – ella le quitó los guantes y los rasgó, esperado a que la mariposa negra emergiera. No obstante, no sucedió. —¿No eran los guantes? – una risa entre dientes emergió del Restaurador.

—Tu lógica era buena, pequeña, pero no la acertada. – caminaron hasta él.

—¿En dónde más puede esconder el akuma? – señaló Chat Noir, entrecerrado los ojos. Ladybug lo escaneó de pies a cabeza. Podría ser prácticamente cualquier cosa: La capa, las botas, el amuleto… ¿El amuleto?

Su mirada se encajó en el amuleto que sostenía la capa del akumatizado. Por unos segundos creyó que era su imaginación, pero la dura realidad la golpeó instantáneamente. De repente se llevó una mano al pecho, como si apuntara debajo de su cuello e intentara sostener algo imaginario.

Podía reconocer la forma del kwagatama en cualquier sitio… El problema era que no recordaba haberlo perdido. Tal vez fue durante su caída o, ¿Sería en alguna otra parte? ¿Cómo es que Auguste Favret tenía su regalo con él? Por el color violeta no lo reconoció de lejos, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca no tenía la menor duda.

—Mi kwagatama… -susurró en voz baja. Auguste la escuchó y se tensó. —Ya sé en dónde está el akuma. – posiblemente él lo había recogido del suelo y Hawk Moth lo usó para cimentar su vínculo. Había pensado que podrían ser sus guantes, porque le parecía más lógico, pero verdaderamente se había equivocado.

Cuando ella estiró la mano para tomarlo Restaurador se removió y con una fuerza incrementada rompió la correa. Tomó la mano de Ladybug y la apartó de su capa.

—De ninguna manera, niña. – la lanzó lejos y del empujó se llevó a Chat Noir con ella, puesto que intentó atraparla. El humor abandonó por completo el rostro del restaurador, ahora que la chica sabía hacia donde atacar, su ventaja táctica desaparecía.

—¿Estás bien, mi lady?

—¡Es el amuleto que sostiene su capa! – se apresuró a señalar. —Debemos destruirlo. – el muchacho asintió, maniobró su bastón y ella su yoyo. —Pero hagámoslo rápido, se me acaba el tiempo. – sus pendientes habían comenzado a centellar.

Chat Noir fue el primero en saltar contra el contrincante. Un aura seria se apoderó de la escena cuando éste detuvo el bastón del gatito con mano firme. Ladybug respondió en segundos, lazó su yoyo para tomarlo de la muñeca contrario y tirar para sacarlo de balance, él saltó, llevándose a ambos consigo. En el aire le arrebató la vara a Adrien, pero el muchacho ya había recuperado el equilibrio y usando sus habilidades se abalanzó nuevamente armado.

La chica por el contario lo soltó y se empecinó para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No tenía caso atraparlo si él iba a correr aún con ellos sujetándole, si quería recuperar el akuma antes de que se destransformara debía poner las cosas en orden.

Como era de esperarse la coreografía entre los dos héroes contra el villano fue pavorosa. En un instante Chat rozaba sus garras cerca de la capa y en otro los dedos de la mariquita lo sostenían para intentar tocar el kwagatama. De un momento a otro, Restaurador sintió que le sujetaban por detrás de las axilas. Chat se pegó a su espalda en un candado para enderezarle la columna y levantarlo los brazos. Marinette por su parte aprovechó la oportunidad y le ató los pies, justo como al mamut. El muchacho lo soltó antes de que él se cayera sobre su espalda.

Un tanto sorprendido y algo mareado por el golpe, dejó al descubierto el kwagatama, Ladybug se apresuró a tomarlo pero una fuerza se opuso y la apartó precipitadamente. Ella se descubrió en los brazos de Chat Noir, quien tenía la mirada crispada y se veía un poco asustado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Casi lo tenía! – reclamó.

—Yo… - él parpadeó. —No lo sé, sentí… - cuando miraron al restaurador lo vieron levantarse mientras se deshacía del yoyo, sus manos estaban resplandeciendo. Planeaba hacer algo contra la chica y un instinto primario se realzó en el muchacho, como si algo gritara con eco en su mente que era peligroso acercarse demasiado a sus manos.

—Veo que juntos son un hueso duro de roer. – masculló el villano, llevó una mano a su objeto akumizado y lo arrancó de su ropa. —Pero como yo lo veo, esta batalla la han perdido. – mostró el bastón de Chat y lo llevó a su cintura, para colocarlo en la parte baja de su espalda.

—¿Por qué dices eso? – Ladybug bajó de los brazos de su compañero.

—¿Mi lady? – su voz era temblorosa, con un timbre melancólico. Cuando ella encaró al joven apreció un halo de color verde que se apoderaba de todo el borde de su silueta.

—¿Chat Noir? – no supo cómo reaccionar, el rostro de preocupación de su amigo lo decía todo.

—Ladybug… - quiso avanzar hacia ella pero una par de alas de mariposa emergieron en su espalda. Los dos portadores quedaron paralizados cuando estas mismas alas se enroscaban alrededor del cuerpo del chico y en un pequeño estallido él desaparecía en la nada.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de par en par. Se volteó al hombre quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! – su corazón sintió temor. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—Has perdido, Ladybug, a no ser que me des tu miraculous no lo regresaré. – le mostró el objeto negruzco entre sus dedos. —Y en lo que respecta a este pequeño kwagatama… – ella notó que sabía el nombre del amuleto. —No puedes purificar mi akuma si el objeto en cuestión no existe en tu tiempo.- en su mano izquierda un resplandor rojo apareció al tiempo que apretaba sus dedos contra la joya. —Jaque mate. – ante los ojos atentos de la chica el kwagatama se esfumaba en un haz de luz.

Los aretes pitaron nuevamente, ella apretó los puños, no iba a doblegarse ante aquel sujeto. Fuera cual fuera el truco que acababa de usar lo derrotaría y recuperaría a Chat No…

—¿Eh? – el tren de sus pensamientos se interrumpió al sentir un vacío en su estómago. Sentía un calorcito raro colándosele hasta los huesos. En respuesta se miró las manos y apreció que su traje tenía un extraño brillo rojo.

—¿Qué? – el jadeó del Restaurador la hizo voltear a verlo. Su expresión de desconcierto sólo la hizo temer más. —¿Estás unida? – susurró.

—¿Unida? – ella quiso dar un paso pero la silueta de dos alas de mariposa en su espalda la hizo paralizarse. Miró por encima de su hombro y cuando éstas la rodearon en un abrazo cándido su mente se desconectó de la realidad.

Se armó un sepulcral silencio en la escena. Las pocas personas que habían visto lo ocurrido aguardaron la respiración, porque simplemente no sabían qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Restaurador estaba de pie, solo, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos entrecerrados.

Súbitamente una onda dolorosa se instaló en su pecho y él se aferró con una mano. La conexión psíquica con Hawk Moth le hizo vibrar. Estaba furioso.

— _¡¿Qué diablos crees que acabas de hacer, Restaurador?!_ – le dio una sacudida entera y él sintió un hormigueó que le recorría desde las piernas a la cabeza. _—¡¿En dónde están mis miraculous?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Ladybug y Chat Noir?!_

—¡Aguarde, maestro! – él se enderezó rápidamente. —Puedo arreglarlo… Aún, aún no sé en dónde están, pero puedo recuperar los pendientes y el anillo.

— _¿Qué hiciste con ellos?_ – Gabriel respiró varias veces hasta tranquilizarse.

—Están fuera de esta época.

— _¿Fuera? ¿Los transportarte en el tiempo?_

—¿Acaso mis poderes tienen límites? – la contra respuesta hizo flaquear a Hawk Moth.

— _Tienes el poder de mover las cosas en el tiempo, de restituirlas._ – ciertamente no le había dado la capacidad de "reparar" sino de traer como él quisiera, un objeto desde el pasado al presente. — _Ya veo_.- Hawk Moth asintió, comprendiéndolo. — _Invertiste el proceso_. – sí, tendría que haber sido así. Para poder traer algo el Restaurador debía usar sus manos en conjunto, una mano para el pasado y otra para el futuro, al unirlas se formaba el presenta y cuando sostenía cosas podía "traerla" al presente. Era algo mucho más complicado que sólo "arreglar"; empezaba a pensar que un poder como el que le había dado estaba incluso fuera de lo que creyó podía ser en un inicio.

Ya antes había experimentado con el tiempo. Quiebratiempo fue un intento improvisado y tenía que denotar que la peligrosidad del akuma no era la velocidad que podía alcanzar, tampoco el viajar en el tiempo, sino sus manos; que eran capaces de absorber la energía de las personas en un bucle paradójico.

Al menos Restaurador decía que podía recuperar los miraculous, así que, atrapado por su propio akuma, Hawk Moth se resignó.

— _Escucha, Restaurador. Te daré la oportunidad de que arregles este error… Pero te lo advierto, si regresas sin mis preciados miraculous no sólo te quitaré tus poderes, pagarás por ello._ – la amenaza no inmutó al villano, sólo asintió.

—Está bien, Hawk Moth. Resolveré esta situación, el plan sigue en pie, debo recuperar los pendientes y el anillo.

— _No me falles estaba vez._ – la comunicación se cortó y la mente del Favret quedó libre de la influencia del portador.

—Fase uno completa. – Una fila de dientes blancos se asomó entre sus labios. —Que comience la fase dos. – y tras soltar tímidamente una ligera carcajada el villano caminó a paso tranquilo a un sitio que sólo él conocía a la perfección.

…

Alrededor podía escucharse el sonido de las aves gorjeando. El chapoteo de los peces en el agua, la hojarasca que se movía al son del viento cálido. La luz, era predominante, el sol brillaba con asombroso esplendor. El olor era inconfundible, pues además del aroma de las plantas y el lodo, las flores se extendían con una fragancia enervante.

Su cuerpo entumecido tuvo el amago de desperezarse tras aquella extraña sensación de sosiego. Debajo de ella se sentía el pasto húmedo y cómodo. A decir verdad, no recordaba en qué momento del día se había recostado en aquella cama de naturaleza tan cómoda. Finalmente una melodía cantábile y silvestre terminó por despertar sus sentidos.

Marinette abrió los ojos y la primera cosa que vio fue un hermoso cielo despejado. Por un instante se sintió cautivada, pero al segundo, su mente la hizo caer en cuenta de algo importante…

 _Ya no estaba en Paris._

…

 _Navegaba entre las aguas de una triste melodía. Volaba en las alas de una brisa embravecida. Mi corazón exhalaba el himno de un poema que ya no existiría… Restaurador, el nombre del creador de aquella infinita algarabía._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **Como curiosidades en este capítulo, se nombran algunos lugares que hasta la fecha no hemos visto en la serie. Me refiero al Museo de Historia Natural que en sí, se divide en diferentes secciones en donde se exhiben diferentes exposiciones, entre ellas: La Gran Galería de la Evolución, La Galería de Mineralogía y Geología, Los Jardines Botánicos,entre muchos más. Para mayor información pueden buscar referencias en el sitio turístico del museo.**

 **En este capítulo vimos que el Restaurador puede "restaurar" fósiles, cosa que ya se había dicho en el capítulo pasado cuando le reitera a Hawk Moth si podría ser capaz de traer cualquier objeto del pasado. En sí, los fósiles dejan de considerarse la parte de un ser orgánico tras todo el proceso de petrificación por lo que sí, técnicamente ya es un objeto y por tanto se puede "restaurar".**

 **¿Qué tal les ha parecido el fic hasta ahora?**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima entrega :D**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	4. Mari, Miston y Mica

_**Para M., mi querida amiga. Encaminaste tus pasos hacia el mar, en un triste atardecer. Pero en mi corazón nunca te has ido, te quedas por la eternidad. Este lazo entre nosotras jamás se romperá, lo prometo, por este corazón que late, por este cuerpo que camina, por esta mente que piensa y por esta alma que siente. Estarás conmigo siempre.**_

 **...**

 **Mis amigos y lectores, he regresado. No puedo decir que estoy rebozando de felicidad por que sería mentirles. Como habrán notado, hace poco tuve una pérdida personal muy fuerte que me mantuvo alejada de este medio. Me alegra decir que poco a poco he ido relajándome y viviendo mi duelo lo más normal posible. Este capítulo está dedicado para esa persona que se fue y a la que quiero honrar.**

 **Entre otras cosas. Tardé en escribir este capítulo, no sólo por los sucesos de mi vida personal, sino por que sin darme cuenta hice un capítulo entero antes que este el cual, supe que sería muy precipitado para estrenar. Mejor me enfoqué en ver cómo le va a Marinette.**

 **Espero les guste mucho. A mí, sinceramente, me llevó a investigar mucho y ser lo más certera posible.**

* * *

 **-4-**

 **Mari, Miston y Mica.**

* * *

— _Ah, eres tú…_

— _¿Cómo va todo?_

— _Bien, supongo… He estado pensando en la universidad que mejor…_

— _Escoge esta._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucederá ahí?_

— _Perfecto, continúas siendo curioso. Usa todo ese interés para convertirte en un gran arqueólogo._

— _Si al menos me dieras una pista de lo que me depara el futuro, yo podría..._

— _Sin trampas muchacho. Sólo esto…_

— _¿Qué estás dibujando?_

— _Jamás lo olvides, su nombre es Kwagatama. Es muy especial, cuando encuentres uno… Grandes cambios habrá._

— _¿Kwagatama? ¿Qué significa?_

— _Todo a su tiempo…_

…

Lo que vio después de un esplendoroso cielo fueron frondosos árboles que se colaban en cada sitio de aquel verdoso panorama. Grandes troncos se elevaban por encima de su cabeza para verse coronados de un hermoso tono verde lozano.

El suelo, cuyo olor le recordaba mucho a las calcomanías aromatizantes que solía usar su madre de vez en cuando, estaba tapizado de pequeños brotes de pasto con algunos tallos más largos que otros. Era singularmente perfecto y admitía que le daba un poco de pena caminar sobre ellos, pero a juzgar por la irregularidad se trataba de un suelo virgen.

Las aves sobrevolaron el cielo en una hermosa melodía de gorjeos mientras anidaban en los árboles. Marinette entrecerró los ojos al verse cegada momentáneamente por el sol cuando intentó seguirlas en vuelo. Sonrió ligeramente. No tenía idea de donde estaba pero se sentía calmada. La atmosfera era tan tranquila que la ansiedad inicial comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

—Wow… -escuchó la voz de Tikki a su lado. La criatura estaba en su bolsa y al parecer había despertado de aquel letargo tal como ella. —Es un hermoso bosque. – dijo el kwami, volando hasta posarse en el hombro de su portadora.

—¿Sabes en dónde estamos?

—Pues, a decir verdad me parece un poco familiar, pero no recuerdo con exactitud si ya he estado aquí antes. – las dos se miraron unos segundos, Marinette suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No sé por qué, pero siento que no estamos en Paris. – comenzó a caminar, cualquier sitio era preferible a quedarse de pie sin hacer nada. Al avanzar dio un salto hacia atrás y retuvo un gemido de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? – Tikki se sujetó a su ropa, no había esperado que saltara de esa forma.

—Saltamontes. – gimió. —Me asustaron. Creo que los aplasté. – señaló el suelo. A cada paso que daba una impresionante cantidad de insectos huía de su camino. Tikki rio un poco y le acarició la frente a su amiga.

—Creo que tendrás que andar con cuidado.

—Eso creo. – Marinette se relajó. Caminó con más soltura, procurando seguir un sendero sin tanta vegetación. —Es extraño, Tikki. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho el Restaurador para que apareciéramos en este lugar? ¡Oh, no! – frenó casi tumbándola de su hombro.

—¡¿Qué?! – su kwami voló para encararla.

—¡Chat Noir! Él desapareció y luego… Ese akuma hizo algo extraño con las manos y mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar… ¿A qué se refería con que estaba "unida"? ¿Qué quiso decir Tikki?

—Marinette, cálmate, por favor. – se posó sobre su cabeza. —Tampoco estoy segura de qué fue lo que hizo. Pero si a ti pudo mandarte lejos entonces probablemente hizo algo similar con Chat Noir, ¿No crees? Aun así me pregunto cómo es que funcionan exactamente sus poderes.

—Él podía reconstruir animales usando sus fósiles, ¿Crees que…? – Marinette se interrumpió cuando Tikki le cubrió los labios con premura.

—Shh, ¿Escuchas eso? – susurró y ella parpadeó, exploró con la vista los alrededores. Negó con la cabeza. —Exacto… Las aves dejaron de cantar. – se separó de ella y voló lentamente para escuchar mejor.

—¿Tikki?

—¿No hueles la humedad?

—No, bueno… Huele a la plantas del bosque.

—Sígueme, creo que sé dónde estamos. – comenzó a volar rápido y Marinette se apresuró mientras corría tras ella.

—¡¿En serio sabes en dónde estamos?! – saltó algunos troncos caídos, tuvo cuidado de no resbalar con la tierra y de pronto, cuando Tikki se detuvo hizo un esfuerzo por frenar sin derrapar. Sus ojos se fijaron en su kwami y después pasaron al paisaje que se pintaba frente a ella.

Una extensión inusitada de agua le dio la bienvenida. Se trataba de un lago enorme, en cuya lejanía se visualizaban islotes de tierra, todos distribuidos en lo que parecía ser un mar en medio de un bosque. Había escuchado de lagos de esa magnitud en las clases de geografía, los que más se mencionaba era los enormes en Canada, cuyas características hacían únicos a los ecosistemas, pero éste, el que estaba frente a ella, era una combinación de las concepciones del jardín del Edén que había llegado a conocer en la literatura.

Algo llamó su atención. En medio del plácido cuerpo de agua, algo sobresalía a los lejos en la superficie. Se veía como un trozo de tierra, pero si sus ojos no se equivocaban, éste parecía balancearse y flotar como si fuera una balsa. En su superficie podía apreciar muchos tallos creciendo a la luz del sol. Le parecía extraño que, en medio del agua, un pequeño trozo de tierra tuviera tantos detalles.

—Tikki. – le llamó sin despegar la vista. —¿Tienes idea de qué pueda ser eso?

—Marinette… - la criatura la llamó. Pero ella lo ignoró. Algo nuevo había aparecido en el trocito de tierra. Una persona se acercaba sobre una canoa. Parecía mujer, pero no estaba segura, pues tenía el cabello tan largo que la distancia le impedía diferenciar con exactitud algún otro atributo. La joven empujaba con un tronco delgado y bastante largo uno de los extremos de la embarcación. Asumía que debía ser bastante fuerte, pues conseguía moverse a un ritmo constante y en línea recta. Ella llegaba al sitio y comenzaba a recolectar frutos en una canasta.

Esa actividad le pareció tan pintoresca que no podía apartar la vista, mas su kwami se estacionó detrás de su cuello y antes de que pudiera voltear una parvada de golondrinas voló presurosa distrayéndola.

—Marinette. – insistió Tikki, cuando percibió la angustia en su voz, ella al fin le hizo caso.

—¿Qué sucede Tik…? – justo al darse media vuelta sus labios se sellaron. Lo primero que vio fueron los fluorescente pero llamativos ojos verdes de un jaguar, en cuya nuca nacía un penacho de plumas preciosas.

El cuerpo bípedo de un humano se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella. Era notablemente más alto y su piel tenía una tonalidad morena, la cual, mientras más se acercaba a las puntas de cada extremidad, se coloreaban de un gris cenizo hasta que concluían en negruzcas manchas que cubrían por completo sus dedos en pies y manos. Habría sido también muy interesante de ver si en ese momento no estuviera tan impactada como para no fijarse en todo detalladamente, pero en las manos de la persona en cuestión, podía ver el filo de zarpas puntiagudas.

Hubo un siseo por parte de la criatura. Su cabeza se extendió un poco hacia atrás y los ojos de la pantera fueron remplazados por un par ojos humanos, que de la misma forma que con un felino, tenían un toque salvaje e indómito detrás de una película de color jade.

Era una mujer. Su mente analizó rápidamente. Su anatomía, aunque musculosa, no iba más allá de la complexión natural de una fémina. Su ropa también parecía ser inocua, aunque jamás había visto un atuendo como el suyo. Era exótico, le recordaba mucho a las fotografías de ciertas tribus antiguas de los libros de historia, además, otro detalle que no pasó por alto fue su largo cabello negro, del cual algunos mechones montaban sus hombros con majestuosidad.

La respiración de la mujer se hizo pesada, como un gruñido… ¿O un ronroneo? Marinette parpadeó y pasó saliva. Estaba lo suficientemente intimidada como para decir o hacer algo heroico. A escasos dos metros de distancia, tenía la sospecha de que, si intentaba correr sería capturada de un solo salto.

Por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, nadie se movió, todo consistía en hacer que sus pulmones no dejaran de funcionar. Tikki se deslizó ligeramente para asomarse. Aún estaba escondida tras la cabeza de su chica, pero al notar que no pasaba nada se permitió ver con timidez a la guerrera.

—Marinette… - musitó en su oreja. —Tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes. – su portadora no respondió. Estaba petrificada.

Finalmente, la mujer dio un paso hacia ella y eso activó todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Marinette.

— _¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde viniste? –_ habló la chica. Su voz sonaba ruda y a la vez afable, la firmeza con la que hablaba demandaba una respuesta inmediata, pero pese a que la pregunta era clara… El lenguaje no.

Marinette parpadeó al escucharla hablar, no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera escuchado antes. No pudo entender absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué? – respondió y la mujer frunció el ceño.

— _¿Qué significa ese sonido que sale de tu boca? –_ se encorvó ligeramente, como si pretendiera saltarle encima. — _Demando saberlo ahora, ¿Eres amiga o enemiga?_

—Sigue hablando, Tikki, pero no entiendo nada… - Marinette retrocedió inconscientemente.

—Su idioma me parece conocido… -murmuró la kwami.

—¡Pues dile algo pronto! No se ve feliz. – de nuevo daba otro paso atrás.

— _¿Por qué estás aquí? –_ exigió mientras daba más pasos hacia ellas, sus garras se abrieron un poco, haciendo sonar sus dedos cuando estiró sus articulaciones. — _¡Contesta, mujer!_ – no tenía la intención completa de asustarla, pero eso nunca lo entendería Marinette, cuando un gruñido feroz emergió de su garganta ella apresuró sus pasos y el suelo se terminó. Al sentir la humedad en sus zapatos volteó para toparse con la orilla del lado.

—¿Tikki? – su voz vibró, estaba asustada, no podía negarlo.

—¿Mistontli? – apenas musitó, fue con una pizca de temor. La voz de la kwami detuvo su andar unos pasos y la mujer ladeó la cabeza, moviendo su ornamentado penacho.

— _¿Nos conocemos? –_ ella escaneó a Marinette de pies a cabeza. Su piel era pálida a comparación de la suya. Tenía facies ajenas a las de su gente, no se parecían a nada conocido. Su cabello era negro y brillante, se atrevía a pensar que incluso sedoso. Sus ojos llamaron mucho su atención, pues tenían el color vivo y sereno del cielo. A juzgar por su tamaño debía tratarse de una niña… O una mujer muy pequeña.

— _A ella no, pero a mí sí._ – Tikki emergió desde su espalda hablando el mismo idioma que la guerrera. —¿ _En verdad eres tú, Mistontli? –_ para la mujer fue una impresionante revelación. Oteó con gran velocidad a Marinette y después a Tikki. Parpadeó y respiró profundamente, olfateando con severidad. Después frunció el ceño, por su expresión, no se veía complacida.

— _Eres la compañera de Micazoyolin. –_ siseó sus palabras, en un murmullo letal. — _Pero ella no es Micazoyolin_. – estaba atando cabos en su cabeza y eso alertó a Tikki. Conociéndola debía estar pensando en algo diferente a lo verdadero. Mistontli era noble y valiente, pero también atrevida y un poco descarada. Quizás era por eso que, en aquella época, de los dos, ella era quien más rápido se lanzaba a la batalla y quien más fiera era a la hora de luchar.

—¿Marinette? – Tikki retrocedió, la chica francesa se tensó.

—¿Sí?

—Tienes que salir de aquí. – la advertencia estaba explícita. Conocía los ojos desafiantes de la chica jaguar. En el pasado, sabía que era una chica de carácter jovial, descarada y un tanto atrevida. Le gustaba jugar, pero también solía cometer imprudencias debido a que cometía acciones que iban más allá de su autocontrol.

Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Micazoyolin. Él y ella se llevaban bien, pero algunas veces, parecían enemigos. Mistontli siempre fue la más activa del dúo y él un hombre relajado y justo. Sus actitudes chocaban constantemente cuando de un tema dispar se trataba. Incluso ella llegaba a insultarlo por considerarlo muy blando y demasiado ortodoxo. Solía darse media vuelta y marcharse molesta. Había veces que duraban ciclos lunares sin verse y cuando finalmente lo hacían, él se reconciliaba con ella o viceversa.

Si tuvieran que considerar su relación muchos opinarían que se trataba de una relación amor-odio. En donde ella la tenía más complicado que él, para aceptar sus sentimientos.

Fuera de eso, de algo sí estaban seguros. El uno no podía funcionar sin el otro y solían protegerse mutuamente pese a todos los obstáculos.

Tikki lo presintió. Había ira en los ojos de Mistontli y una vez que una idea se le metía a la cabeza, no descansaba hasta hacerla realidad. La frase de advertencia era clara. Ella debía pensar que Marinette se había apoderado del miraculous de su compañero de alguna forma. Si Marinette no podía hablar su lengua, no podría excusarse y si ella intentaba defenderla, bien podría ignorarla. Lo mejor… Era escapar y pensar en algún plan.

—¡Transfórmate ya! – advirtió Tikki y Marinette reaccionó torpemente.

—¡Tikki, transfórmame! – la luz rodeó su cuerpo y al término la chica con traje rojo y motas negras encaró a la portadora del gato negro. Mistontli parpadeó debido a que la luz de su transformación la había cegado, pero cuando apreció que, sí, la chica en realidad podía transformarse, gruñó.

Estiró su yoyo a tiempo y salió despegada, avanzando una enorme distancia en unos instantes. Cuando se aferró al árbol no la vio en el suelo, estaba trepando con tanta velocidad que sintió temor. Se apresuró a correr, incitando más el instinto de caza que ella poseía cuando estaba transformada. Los saltos se volvieron coordinados y certeros, sus garras se aferraban en maniobras dignas de una criatura mitológica.

Mistontli rebotó entre los arboles alcanzando por instantes a Marinette. La chica se detuvo contra el tronco de un ahuehuete, no miraba a la chica pantera por ningún sitio. Una respiración profunda le erizó la nuca cuando la apreció sobre ella, en las ramas más altas del árbol. Se dejó caer y saltó hacia otro tronco cercano, pero Mistontli le tomó de un tobillo y la haló consigo hacia la tierra.

El retumbo de las dos contra el suelo asustó a Marinette, quien por un momento no sabía qué estaba pasando. Su rostro había caído contra la tierra y se había ensuciado la máscara, mas su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire debido a que le sostenían del pie derecho. Cuando la mano de Mistontli se dirigió a sus pendientes para quitárselo se alarmó y recuperó la noción de la realidad.

Tomó la muñeca de la guerrera y la dobló, batió sus piernas y consiguió darle un puntapié en el rostro. Ella gimió y la soltó, Ladybug se deslizó gracias a su flexibilidad lo más lejos posible. Se levantó y tomó impulso con su yoyo, de nuevo estaba suspendida en el aire y saltando en línea recta, sin embargo su mala suerte la llevó a terreno abierto. Cayó del cielo, evitando a penas lastimarse gracias a sus reflejos.

Se dio un chapuzón en una laguna anexa y nadó desesperada hasta un islote cercano y pequeño, como el que había visto antes. Ahí dos árboles medianos crecían a los lados y tiró de su yoyo para impulsarse y salir. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por sacar su cuerpo una barra dura se clavó en la tierra a centímetros de ella.

Siguió su trayectoria y apreció que se trataba de una lanza; pero que además era tan larga como el bastón de Chat Noir y había sido usada de catapulta. Mistontli aterrizó frente a ella sin inmutarse y la tomó de la nuca antes de que pudiera nadar a otro lado.

La sacó del agua y la sacudió, después la tomó por los hombros y la enterró tan fuerte como para atorarla en el suelo tierno de la chinampa. La sacudida y la agresión consiguieron dejarla sin aliento, más fue su incomodidad cuando la chica con rostro de jaguar colocó su cuerpo sobre ella y la sujeto de las muñecas con una mano, mientras que con la otra le mostraba sus afiladas garras.

No se veía nada feliz, su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de disgusto. Ladybug pasó saliva e intentó liberarse en vano de su agarre férreo. Ella le mostró los dientes, como todo un depredador y le acercó los dedos hacia las orejas.

—¡No, por favor espera! – soltó la parisina y Mistontli se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué? –pronunció con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué? – ahora le tocó a Marinette.

¿Acaso se habían entendido?

—¡Mistontli! – la zarpa de la chica fue rodeada por un yoyo en rojo y negro y de un tirón la hicieron apartarse del rostro de Marinette, pero sin mover a la mujer. La chica desvió su vista hacia una silueta que se acercaba en el aire. Cayó con fuerza pero sin problemas, un hombre envestido con maxtle de color carmesí y puntos negros. Su torso, moreno y bronceado tenía tatuados más puntos que sobresalían hasta sus brazos y piernas, los cuales, estaban pigmentados de un brillante bermellón. La capa que usaba alrededor de los hombros no era tan llamativa como el penacho rojo que sobresalía de un casco dorado y una máscara roja alrededor de sus ojos. El hombre portaba consigo, en la cintura, un escudo con incrustaciones de plumas exóticas, así como un macuahuitl del otro lado. En su cabeza sobrevoló una guacamaya roja, la cual no dejaba de graznar a medida que descendía hasta posarse en su amo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y el hombre suspiró al notar la tensión entre ambas mujeres. La guacamaya se deslizó en los hombros de su maestro mientras se acomodaba mejor. Mistontli miró al ave como si le acechara, igual que un gato.

—Deja de ver a Chichiltic, mírame a mí. – demandó él, su voz era clara y varonil. La mujer gruñó y puso sus ojos en él. Ella suspiró y se enderezó, liberando un poco el agarre sobre Marinette pero no demasiado.

—Ese pájaro sólo te sigue a ti. Tú eres Micazoyolin, no tengo duda. – reflexionó y se levantó por completo. La dejó libre y retrocedió mientras tomaba su lanza del suelo, la cual ya había recuperado su tamaño natural.

—¿Por qué habrías de dudarlo? – miró un segundo después a Ladybug. —¿Quién es ella?

—Esa pregunta es la que quería satisfacer. – se giró para verla. Ladybug estaba en shock. Su mirada fue desde Mistontli a Micazoyolin, parpadeó y volvió a verlos.

—¿Puedes hablar, criatura? – él se acercó un poco y ella asintió. Por extraño que pareciera, siendo Ladybug podía entender su lenguaje. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ladybug. – dijo con la garganta seca.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – refunfuñó Mistontli, cruzándose de brazos.

—Démosle la oportunidad de expresarse. No te lances sobre las personas así, Mistontli, puedes lastimarlas.

—Eres demasiado suave con los invasores. – acusó ella precipitadamente.

—¿Invasora? – ahora su vista lucía atenta y estricta.

—¡No, yo no…! – Marinette intentó salir de la tierra sin éxito.

—Déjame ayudarte. – Micazoyolin la tomó de la muñeca y de un tirón hizo que sus pies tocaran el suelo. —¿Mejor? – él la recorrió de pies a cabeza. —Tu atuendo luce…

—Ella tiene un tesoro. – informó Mistontli, su ceño aún fruncido.

—¿Un tesoro? – Micazoyolin se sorprendió y retrocedió un paso.

—Tiene una kwami, idéntica a la tuya. – ambos se encararon unos segundos, luego el guerrero negó con la cabeza.

—Es imposible.

—Yo la vi. Por eso la perseguía. Pensé que te había robado tus pendientes. – señaló hacia los oídos y sí, los pendientes de la mariquita estaban en su sitio. —Supongo que no era nada de qué preocuparme. – bufó y dio media vuelta. —Ahora es tú problema.

—¿A dónde vas? – pasó completamente de Marinette y se fijó en su compañera. La chica se tensó cuando le llamó y le regresó una mirada fría.

—Lejos de ti. – argumentó mientras clavaba la punta roma de su lanza al suelo.

—Mistontli, tenemos que hablar sobre…

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Micazoyolin. – le miró por encima de su hombro. —Olvídalo, ¿Quieres?

—¿Y tú? Sabes que no es conmigo, sino contigo. Quiero ayudarte a superar esto.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman "manchitas". – gruñó y estiró su lanza hasta alcanzar una altura considerable, después se dejó caer hacia el bosque, desapareciendo entre el follaje. Él se aproximó al filo de la chinampa pero retrocedió, dándole su espacio. Después de volteo a Marinette y le dirigió una mirada dura.

—Eh… -su voz se tambaleó. —¿Gracias? – él alzó una ceja y ella hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Se me conoce como Ladybug.

—No te pregunté cómo te gusta ser llamada, sino quién eres en realidad. – tomó el macuahuitl y le apuntó. —Si lo que Mistontli dijo es verdad, ¿Quién te dio un tesoro? ¿Qué haces en mi tierra? ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones?

—Tranquilo, no quiero pelear. – mostró sus manos desarmadas. —Sólo estoy perdida. Aparecí aquí de la nada, no sé en donde estoy.

—¿Perdida? – avanzó hasta ella y la hizo dar un paso atrás. —Eres de otra tierra, estoy seguro. ¿Por qué tu piel es tan clara, extranjera?

—Pues… Tal vez porque soy de Francia.

—¿Falcia?

—Francia – corrigió con educación.

—Fa… Faracia…

—No, se… Se pronuncia un poco diferente. – pasó saliva, él continuaba con el ceño fruncido.

—No conozco ese nombre, jamás lo había escuchado. ¿Qué tan lejos queda de Mēxíhco-Tenōchtítlān?- Marinette no pudo pasar por algo su pronunciación tan acentuada, no obstante, eso no era lo mayormente sorprendente, sino el hecho de que estaba entendiéndole y viceversa.

—¿Qué es… Tenochtitlan?

—Sé sincera conmigo, niñita. ¿En verdad no sabes qué es Mēxíhco-Tenōchtítlān?

—No lo sé.

—Pero aun así estás aquí. – miró sus aretes, alzó una de sus manos para llevarla a su boca, soltó un silbido y el graznido de la guacamaya sorprendió a Marinette justo al tiempo que el animal le arrebataba uno de sus miraculous.

—¡No! – ella intentó seguirlo pero Micazoyolin clavó su arma en el suelo, intimidándola y deteniéndola.

El hombre estiró su brazo y el ave se posó en éste. Le entregó el pendiente para que pudiera verlo. Al instante el traje de Marinette comenzaba a desaparecer. Ladybug miró desesperada al antiguo portador, su traje desapareció eventualmente y cuando sólo quedó su forma civil, Tikki se posó a su lado con el rostro desencajado.

—Marinette, ¿Dónde…?

— _¿Tikki?_ – la criatura reaccionó ante la voz de Micazoyolin. Al reencontrarse los dos se quedaron congelados.

—¿Micazoyolin? – ella flotó acercándose lentamente hacia su viejo compañero. La expresión de su rostro no tenía precio.

—¿Lo conoces, Tikki? – cuestionó Marinette. La pequeña mariquita asintió y le miró de soslayo. Después encaró a guerrero.

—No puedo creer que después de tantos años… - en sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. El hombre se acercó lentamente y estiró sus dedos hacia el kwami. La pequeña dejó que la tocara y al sentir su piel contra la suya él dio un salto hacia atrás. Se comportó más tímido que la primera vez que conoció a Tikki. No obstante, una sonrisa emergió de su interior.

— _Des-transformación. –_ pronunció en náhuatl. La imagen cambió de un guerrero armado a la de un joven vestido con su taparrabo, sus armas en la cadera y el cabello suelto. Tikki entornó sus ojos para apreciar cómo una pequeña criatura de color rojo y manchas negras se posaba en el hombro de Micazoyolin.

—¡¿ _Pero qué…?!-_ dijo la otra en náhuatl. Volteó a ver a su poseedor y él regresó una mirada llena de confusión. —¿ _Acaso soy yo_? – apuntó a la otra Tikki, la de Marinette.

—Sí, eres yo y yo soy tú. Puedo sentirlo. – habló Tikki en francés, por lo que la criatura ladeó la cabeza. — _Disculpa, en náhuatl será mejor. Te decía que puedo sentirlo. Somos el mismo ser._

— _Impresionante. –_ Voló hasta quedar cara a cara con su otro yo. —¿ _Cómo es esto posible_?

— _Fuimos traídas a ésta época por un villano_. – relató Tikki.

— _¿Traídas a esta época? – interrumpió Micazoyolin. —¿Qué significa eso?_

— _Era lo que intentamos explicar desde el principio. –_ Tikki se posó en el hombro de Marnette. Después de que le quitaran los pendientes ella había dejado de entender mágicamente todo lo que decían. Sospechaba que eso podría ser a alguna capacidad milagrosa de Ladybug, pero pensó en preguntarle a Tikki después. — _Esta chica se llama Marinette, Ladybug es otro nombre que usa cuando somos una. Es mi portadora en el futuro. –_ Marinette se estremeció un poco al escuchar su nombre y ver cómo el muchacho y la otra Tikki se enfocaban en ella. — _En muchos, muchos años hacia adelante, ella será mi compañera y lucharemos contra personas que son malvadas. –_ los dos asintieron, comprendiendo el parlamento de la Tikki francesa. — _Creemos que un villano usó alguna clase de magia extraña y nos hizo volver a una época en el pasado._

— _¿Por eso ella es tan clara de su piel y habla esas palabras tan raras?_

— _Sí, es su idioma natal._

— _Hace un momento hablaba como tú y yo._

— _Es porque yo me uní a ella. Puedo entenderte y ella puede también, mi poder le lleva a conocer tu idioma, aunque ella no se dé cuenta.-_ Lo cierto es que era una hipótesis formulada con prisa, pero en parte estaba convencida de que podría ser esa la razón _—Recuerda, Micazoyolin, que nuestros poderes son capaces de obrar milagros. –_ y el hecho de que Ladybug pudiera entender una lengua de siglos atrás era un verdadero acontecimiento. _—Marinette es una chica muy amable. No busca luchar contra ustedes ni tampoco hacer daño a tu tierra. Abogo por ella en todo momento._

— _¿De otra época, dices? ¿Qué tanto? ¿Qué tan lejos de mi tiempo?_

— _Mucho, me atrevo a decir que han pasado eras._

— _¿Eras? –_ Micazoyolin la miró a ella y después a su Tikki. _—En verdad obras milagros, Tikki._

— _Se pudiera decir así, gracias. –_ ambas Tikkis se sonrojaron.

— _¿Son amigas?_

— _Sí, las mejores amigas._

— _Entiendo. –_ Micazoyolin miró a su Tikki y ésta le sonrió, él se acercó a Marinette, quien estuvo tentada a dar marcha atrás. No obstante, la actitud solemne y afable del hombre la tranquilizó, más cuando extendió su mano para darle el pendiente que le había quitado. La guacamaya aleteó en su hombro cuando la tuvo cerca. Ella lo tomó con cuidado y lo colocó en su oreja.

—Gracias. – dijo asintiendo y devolviéndole la sonrisa. El joven sólo le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto.

— _Ella acaba de agradecerte por devolverle su pendiente._

— _Oh, ya veo. –_ Pronunció al momento que le devolvía la sonrisa.— _Bienvenida.-_ sin que ella pudiera negarse, Micazoyolin le tomó del brazo y lo estrechó con el suyo _. —Me alegra conocerte. –_ pronunció con educación y después la liberó. — _Mi nombre es Micazoyolin._

Marinette se quedó completamente en blanco. No entendía ni una sola palabra, afortunadamente Tikki llegó al rescate.

—Te está dando la bienvenida. Dice que le alegra conocerte y que su nombre es Micazoyolin.

—Oh, por supuesto. – ella le extendió una mano. —Mi nombre es Marinette, mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Mica…

—Micazoyolin.- ayudó Tikki.

—Señor Micazoyolin. – él apreció su mano extendida pero no la tomó.

— _En su cultura las personas suelen tomarse de la mano para saludar. Cuando se conoce a alguien incluso se pueden dar besos en las mejillas._ – el mexica miró con ambas cejas alzadas a Marinette.

— _¿Besos? Yo no la conozco._

— _No te preocupes, no es necesario que le des un beso. Con apretar su mano estará bien._

— _¿Así? –_ con timidez extendió su mano hacía la de Marinette. Ella esperó con paciencia a que sus dedos se tocaran.

— _Toma su mano entre la tuya._ – la obedeció y consiguió cubrir su mano sobre la de Marinette. La diferencia de tamaños era apreciable. — _Ahora sostenla y muévela hacia arriba y hacia abajo. –_ Lo hizo a penas, con un movimiento sutil y cuando Marinette sonrió él la soltó. — _Lo hiciste bien._

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? – susurró la chica a su kwami, ella asintió para dirigirse a su otra yo y a Micazoyolin.

— _Marinette no mentía, estamos perdidas. No sabemos qué hacer._

— _Pueden venir con nosotros, ¿O no, Micazoyolin?_ – ofreció la antigua Tikki. El hombre miró unos segundos a Marinette y después a las dos kwamis.

— _Sí, tengo una cabaña lejos de los templos. Voy ahí a meditar y cuando salgo de cacería._

— _¿Por cuánto se quedarán aquí? –_ preguntó la vieja Tikki.

— _Espero que sea lo menos posible. –_ convino su yo del futuro.

— _¿Por qué? –_ se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho.

— _Necesitamos volver a nuestra época. –_ advirtió Tikki a los dos _. —Demasiada interacción con el pasado puede ser mala. El tiempo cambiaría y podría haber consecuencias negativas. Si muchas personas ven a Marinette, podrían asustarse y traer malos augurios para el porvenir._

— _Entiendo. –_ él asintió y miró a Marinette. _—Comprendo que tratar de cambiar el futuro es insólito e impuro para un mortal como yo. Las ayudaré a que los demás no las vean. Cuidaré de ustedes. Es una promesa. –_ se dirigió a la chica y llevó una mano a su pecho. Palmó dos veces su corazón y entrelazó sus miradas. — _Por este corazón que late, por este cuerpo que camina, por esta mente que piensa y por esta alma que siente._ – Micazoyolin acababa de sellar su promesa. — _La palabra de un guerrero águila debe ser honrada hasta su último aliento._ – estiró la mano hacía Marinette y ella sólo se quedó en silencio, esperando indicaciones.

—Quiere darte la mano. Él quiere ser tu amigo. – indicó Tikki.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! – sin afán de ofenderlo ella extendió su brazo. Los dos intentaron saludarse en vano en tres intentos y finalmente Micazoyolin entrelazos sus brazos y la tomó del antebrazo, casi llegando al codo para sellar su promesa.

— _Ahora eres amiga mía y yo lo seré de ti. Nuestro lazo queda atestiguado por los dioses y nuestra promesa por la madre tierra_. – Marinette no había entendido sus palabras, pero la forma en la que las dijo le conmovió enormemente. Veía la seriedad, la sabiduría y la benevolencia en su rostro. Ella sonrió, mostrando un gesto lleno de confianza y sinceridad, asintió complacida.

—Muchas gracias. – Micazoyolin correspondió a la sonrisa e imitó su gesto. La liberó y pronunció el conjuro para transformarse.

— _Que ella se cubra con tu manto, Tikki. La guiaré a mi cabaña._

—Dice que te transformes en Ladybug.

—De acuerdo, Tikki, transfórmame. – en un parpadeó la heroína parisina se encontraba frente al héroe azteca.

—Sígueme, Ma… Marinetl, ¿O prefieres Laidiboc? – se sintió un poco apenado de no pronunciar correctamente su nombre.

—Puedes llamarme Mari, si eso te parece más sencillo. – Ladybug parecía ser complicado también.

—Mari, sí, de acuerdo. Es fácil de recordar y fácil de decir. – él le mostró su blanca sonrisa y ella le correspondió. Chichiltic voló al lado de su maestro. —Usa el poder de tu tesoro, mi amiga, yo te guiaré por el bosque de los chapulines. – con su mirada señaló hacia el interior de los árboles y un valle a lo lejos.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. – definitivamente era más fácil comunicarse mientras ellos estuvieron transformados. Él cabeceó y dio un salto, Marinette le siguió después.

…

La cabaña de Micazoyolin estaba construida a base de adobe y madera. No era muy grande, pero por dentro, ésta tenía un sitio para dormir, un sitio para colocar los alimentos y prepararlos e incluso un lugar para asearse. Marinette la vio de rabo a cabo por unos segundos, antes de que el guerrero se acercara a ella con una fruta en sus manos. La chica lo observó un rato, dejando al mexica con la mano extendida.

—Oh, sí, espera. – él tomó un cuchillo y cortó la cáscara, dejando un fruto verdoso, lleno de semillas y de aspecto sólido. —La cáscara no se come. – agregó risueño.

—Tiene muchas semillas. – era una observación, no quería ser grosera.

—Sí, las tiene, se llama tuna. – se le entregó y tuvo que aceptarla. —Recolecté muchas ayer. Puedes comerla, no es venenosa. – él cortó una para sí mismo y de un bocado se la comió entera. Marinette degustó un trocito y sonrió al ver que era dulce, más las semillas muy duras para masticar.

—¿Se comen las semillas?

—Sí, pues comerlas, no pasa nada. – él volvió a servirse otra. —Tikki dijo que podemos hablar entre nosotros gracias a los tesoros. – ella le prestó atención, era una observación brillante.

—¿Qué más dijo, Tikki?

—Que tú podías entenderme porque ella me entendía. – Marinette razonó esa lógica. Si bien Tikki era capaz de aumentar sus capacidades físicas, nunca había tenido la necesidad de amplificar las cognitivas. Ella era capaz de ser ingeniosa porque era natural en ella, mas no el aprender un idioma desconocido, ¿Sería que los poderes de Ladybug se transformaban según la necesidad? Eso sí que sería una novedad. ¿O quizás era cosa de kwamis? Después de todo, ellos habían tenido muchos portadores con el pasar de los años y la comunicación era importante.

—¿Jamás habías oído el idioma francés? – al instante de preguntarle eso se sintió tonta. ¡Pero claro que no! Ni siquiera estaba segura de la época, o el país, ¿Cómo podría saberlo él también?

—No, pero es gracioso. – le sonrió. —Usas mucho la lengua, ¿Verdad? Justo ahora puedo entender, eres capaz de hablar náhuatl.

—¿Náhuatl? ¿Así se llama tu lengua?

—Sí, pero mi pueblo es mexica.

—Ya veo. ¿Dices que lo que digo, suena a tu idioma?

—No todo, lo pronuncias extraño. Pero tus palabras son entendibles. – Micazoyolin se sentó en posición de loto frente a ella. —Se me ocurre algo. Si es por el poder de los tesoros, entonces es porque mis dioses quieren que hablemos. Los tesoros se conectan a pesar del tiempo, los kwamis deben aprender, tal vez… Tikki ya sabe náhuatl, pero no francés. Pero tu Tikki puede obrar milagros, ella te ayuda a entender y a que yo te entienda. Eso me dijo.

—No lo sabía. Nunca había intentado hablar otro idioma; bueno, tal vez chino… Pero nunca creí que Tikki pudiera ayudarme.

—Aunque me parece muy curioso no quiero quitarme el manto y preguntarle. – se encogió de hombros. —Tendremos que aceptarlo. Tikki es poderosa. Huitzilopochtli la envió para mí y seguro él hizo realidad este milagro.

—¿Quién?

—Mi señor. – señaló por una ventana hacia el sol. —Es el padre de mi pueblo, el que guía y el que ordena. Construimos Mēxíhco-Tenōchtítlān por él.

—¿Qué es Tenochtitlan? – era la segunda vez que preguntaba.

—Se pronuncia Mēxíhco-Tenōchtítlān. – Ladybug sonrió apenada. —Pero no te preocupes, entiendo que no debes conocer mucho de mi pueblo. – Micazoyolin se levantó y la invitó a venir con él. Salieron de la cabaña y caminaron algunos metros. Llegaron al filo de una colina. Al fondo una imagen asombró a Ladybug.

Se trataba de un impresionante lago, cuya extensión se esparcía en el interior de un valle. Al parecer sólo la zona en donde estaban tenía un bosque de árboles altos y frondosos, que adoraban una de las orillas.

—Eso de es lago de Texcoco. – comentó el guerrero. Marinette le miró en silencio. Él apuntó el contorno del lago. —Lo demás tuvimos que cruzarlo para llegar aquí.

—¿Para llegar? ¿No son originarios de este lugar? – sentía mucha curiosidad y Micazoyolin correspondió a ese pensamiento.

—No, mis ancestros vinieron de muy lejos. Más allá de las montañas. – volvió a guiar su vista al fondo del valle. —Nuestro padre nos dio esta tierra, en ella debíamos prosperar y formar un gran imperio. – señaló entonces al centro del estuario. Ahí, en un islote, conectado por un largo camino de piedra, estaba una ciudadela de roca. Por la luz era posible identificar algunos colores vistosos a la lejanía, en especial en una enorme pirámide cuadrada al centro.

—¡Impresionante! – Ladybug sintió inspiración, mucha inspiración. El diseño de aquella ciudad, flotando en medio de un trozo de tierra, rodeada por una fortaleza acuífera, le hizo pensar en historias de los viejos mundos, descritas por conquistadores y viajeros que se hacían a la mar en busca de utopías y tesoros.

—Ese sitio es Mēxíhco-Tenōchtítlān. Nuestro legado. – continuó Micazoyolin, se le veía sonriente y orgulloso. —Hemos creado un templo para nuestro señor y una ciudad para vivir tan dignamente como se nos fue predicho. – se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de Marinette y le tomó del hombro. —¿Ves el largo camino de roca? Es el principal, nuestro señor es regente del sur y será el más grande, pero los otros también existirán.

—¿Los colocarán según los puntos cardinales?

—Sí, los puntos de la tierra. – él sonrió. —Aún no están terminados, avanzamos tan rápido como podemos. Dentro de algunos años estarán listos.

—Ya veo. – ella sonrió, la charla era interesante. Quería recordar si por alguna vez había leído algo acerca de los mexicas, pero su memoria no le permitía ir más allá de los dibujos de portentosos guerreros envestidos en plumas y pieles de animales, en medio de la jungla. —Señor Micazoyolin…

—Puedes llamarme sólo por mi nombre. Somos amigos, Mari, los títulos entre nosotros no son necesarios. – eso la conmovió y sonrió un poco.

—Disculpa. Micazoyolin, ¿Estamos en México? – tuvo un poco de miedo al decirlo así, pero el guerrero sólo parpadeó sin escandalizarse.

—¿México? No, Mari, se pronuncia Mēxíhco-Tenōchtítlān. – ya varias veces se lo había mencionado.

—¡Ah, pero claro! – había sido algo lenta… Y ciega, pero ciertamente el nombre, simplificado era el mejor de los indicativos. Prácticamente el azteca le había repetido hasta el cansancio en donde se encontraba, sólo que, aparentemente, era el nombre original del país.

—¿Entonces sí has escuchado de mis tierras? – se emocionó.

—Sí, lo he hecho. En mi época, México es un país del continente… - se llevó una mano a la boca. De pronto estaba diciendo demasiado, ¿Qué tanto podría decir sin que se alterase la percepción del indígena?

—¿En tu época? Oh, ya veo. ¿Mi pueblo aún es conocido en tu época? – eso pareció gustarle, se veía asombrado.

—Sus descendientes, sí. – ella tragó saliva. —No creo que deba decirte más.

—Por supuesto, lo comprendo. – él miró al frente. —Aunque me gustaría saber que tan lejos vamos a llegar… Creo que es imprudente. Sólo los dioses deben decirnos cómo será el futuro. Somos mortales. – simplificó y Marinette asintió.

—Sí, eso creo también.

—Bueno. – Micazoyolin caminó un poco y le extendió la mano. —Vamos a la cabaña. De seguro querrás descansar, la persecución debió agotarte mucho.

—Te lo agradezco. – Marinette fue con él. —Es curioso. – el hombre prestó atención. —Siempre imaginé que los aztecas vivían en una selva.

—¿Una selva? – él le miró interesado.

—Un sitio en donde hay muchos árboles, mucha agua, animales…

—Aquí hay de todo.

—Sí, pero… Esto parece más un bosque y un valle.

—He escuchado historias. – Micazoyolin le cedió el sitio para que entrara en su cabaña. —De una antigua tribu que vivía muy, muy al sur. Ellos también edificaban grandes templos y adoraban a Quetzalcóat. Pero, según cuentan, desaparecieron.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, se les conocía como mayas. Su gente vivía en un enorme bosque de árboles medianos, fango, musgo y lluvia. Tal vez es a ellos a los que te refieres. Chichiltic vino de ese lugar. – señaló a su guacamaya, quien estaba posada en una ventana sin hacer ruido. —Un viajero de aquellas tierras me lo obsequió cuando era un polluelo. Él me contó sobre ellos.

—Ya veo. – Marinette asintió. —Creo que no deberé confundir a los aztecas y los mayas a partir de ahora.

—¿Aztecas es cómo tu gente conoce a mi pueblo? – ella se tensó.

—Sí, ¿Está mal dicho?

—No, pero es un nombre antiguo. Aztecas son aquellos que emprendieron su viaje desde Aztlán, el sitio que estaba más allá de las montañas. Puedes llamarme así, no es una ofensa; es un honor ser llamado como nuestros ancestros, pero actualmente muchos usan el nombre de Mexicas. Lo escogieron una vez que nos instalamos.

—¿Entonces no hay problema?

—No, mi amiga. Pero por favor, usa mi nombre. – él estiró sus brazos. —Tengo muchas ganas de preguntarte sobre tu cultura, tu gente, tus dioses y tus guerreros, pero no sé si deba hacerlo.

—No lo creo que debamos hablar de eso. – ella frunció el ceño con un gesto de decepción.

—Descuida. –se puso de pie. —En esas vasijas hay agua, en esas canastas hay fruta. – caminó hasta la puerta. —Ya es mediodía y debo apresurarme para ir donde mi tlatoani.

—¿Es tu jefe?

—Sí. – giró la cabeza hacia la ciudadela. —Vendré a verte más tarde. No vayas muy lejos. – salió de la cabaña y se echó a correr. Una vez sola, Marinette volvió a ser ella misma.

—Esa sí que fue una clase de historia. – comentó Tikki, tomando un poco de tuna y comiéndola.

—No tenía idea de lo interesante que podían ser las viejas culturas. – ella se acercó a Tikki y se sentó a su lado, tomó un trozo de la fruta, una que no se había terminado. —Sigo preguntándome cómo es que conseguiremos llegar a casa. ¡Es una locura, Tikki! No sólo viajamos en el tiempo, también nos encontramos en otro continente.

—¿Cómo fue que nos hizo viajar en el tiempo, en primer lugar? – cuestionó la kwami. —A Chat Noir lo tocó, pero a nosotros…

—¡Es verdad! – Marinette llevó una mano a su pecho.—El Restaurador tenía mi kwagatama en su poder.

—¿Qué? – Tikki la miró angustiada.

—De alguna manera el señor Favret debió apoderarse del kwagatama. Era el objeto en donde estaba en akuma.

—¿Y en dónde está ahora? – flotó para estar cerca de ella.

—No lo sé… Desapareció. Dijo que no podría purificarlo si no estaba en el presente.

—Eso quiere decir que debió moverlo en el tiempo.

—Después de eso fuimos transportadas. – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. —Dijo algo sobre estar unida al kwagatama. ¿A qué se referiría?

—¿Querrá decir que tú eres la dueña del objeto y que por eso te mandó al pasado?

—No lo sé. – Marinette reflexionó. —Él puede traer cosas del pasado, usó sus poderes para revivir fósiles y volver lava algunas gemas, ¿Pero también puede moverlas en el tiempo?

—Son poderes muy problemáticos y devastadores. Marinette, manipular el tiempo es muy peligroso. Algún cambio en la relación espacio-tiempo puede ocasionar problemas que van más allá de la comprensión.

—¿Te refieres a que si tocamos o modificamos algo eso afectaría el futuro?

—Sí, exacto.

—Suena mal. – se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Cómo podremos encontrarlo?

—Me temo que hasta no tener pistas no será posible hacer nada. – Tikki le dedicó una mirada temerosa.

—Espero… Que Chat Noir esté bien.

—Es muy listo, seguro puede apañárselas solo.

—Sí, seguro que sí. – hizo amago de sonreír, mas fueron interrumpidas por el aleteo de Chichiltic, quien se había quedado en la cabaña.

—¿Qué sucede? – Tikki voló hasta el ave. El pájaro chilló y se echó a volar.

—¿A dónde va?

—No lo sé. – Tikki se fijó por la ventana. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Tikki?

—¿No notas algo? – Marinette se tensó.

—El sonido… - sí era justo como la vez que habían sido encontradas por Mistontli.

—Hay algo allá afuera. – Marinette se acercó donde su kwami. Se sintió repentinamente indefensa. Las dos intensificaron su visión hacia el bosque y la vegetación.

Una sombra cubrió el marco de la puerta. El sonido ronco de una respiración se escuchó.

—Tikki. – Marinette le llamó, la pequeña asintió. Estaba cansada, pero no podía dejar a la chica sin protección. Aunque su transformación durase menos dada su fatiga, haría el sacrificio. Las dos se quedaron expectantes, la sombra continuaba detrás de la puerta. Un suspiro largo y escalofriante procedió al sonido de pasos alejándose.

El silencio alumbró a ambas. Por varios minutos ninguna dijo nada. Marinette tomó aire y valor. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, lista para invocar su cambio si algo andaba mal.

Al otro lado, no había nada.

Estaban a salvo por ahora.

…

El peso de su corpulencia le agotaba, sobre todo por el calor y la humedad de aquella tierra fértil. No obstante, su heraldo llegó donde él acompañado del lobo rastreador que había restaurado.

Restaurador se recostó en el la silla de piel y plumas ceremonial que estaba detrás de él. Miró atentamente a su siervo y éste, se inclinó respetuosamente.

Olía mucho a quemado, quizás porque, durante el forcejeo varios trozos de brasas habían encendido algunos retazos de tela y madera. El lobo gruñó y se sentó a su lado, el hombre restaurado gruñó en un idioma que no era comprensible.

—¿La encontraste? – él asintió. —¿Estaba sola? – mas el soldado no supo responder. —Alguien la protege, ¿Eh? – miró a su alrededor. La casa en donde estaba tenía algunos agujeros y por ellos podía ver el resto de la aldea vacía. —¿Son tan fieros como estas personas? – el hombre no supo contestar. —Vikingo idiota. – se levantó y se acercó a él. Posó sus manos contra su hombro y la figura del hombre desapareció en una nube de ceniza y polvo hasta volverse un trozo de hueso. —Cada vez me convenzo más. – suspiró para acariciar al lobo. —Estamos en tierra azteca. – salió de la cabaña. —Hombres dedicados al arte de la guerra. – una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. —Bueno… Eso habrá de cambiar. – una silueta se acercó a él. El gruñido retumbante sólo podía ser provocado por una singular criatura.

Restaurador miró a su creación y pensó en cómo habrían de representar los indígenas a un tiranosaurio rex en sus códices a partir de ahora.

…

 _Mari estaba asustada, Miston estaba enojada y Mica, él, simplemente, de aquella experiencia, gozaba. Las palabras, por más exageradas, no podrían ser comprendidas, pero el alma de una amiga, siempre sería bienvenida._

 **Continuará…**

 **Aquí algunas cosas de interés:**

 **\- Me pareció correcto decir que ambas culturas: Azteca y Maya, son diferentes. Cronológicamente, cuando el imperio Azteca estaba surgiendo, los mayas ya había desaparecido. También, su ubicación geográfica era distinta. Mientras que los mexicas se encontraban en el centro de México, los mayas se hallaban al sur y más allá del territorio nacional, tomando zonas de Belice y Guatemala.**

 **\- Maxtle es un taparrabo típico de los indígenas de aquella época.**

 **\- México originalmente estaba localizado en el centro de un lago. El sitio, como explica Micazoyolin, fue encontrado por los mexicas después de un largo peregrinar, debido a que su dios principal Huizilopochtli, les indicó en una profecía que tras un largo viaje encontraría una tierra prometida en donde habrían de brindarle culto. La señal para saber el lugar predicho sería dada por una águila parada sobre un nopal devorando una serpiente. Por eso mis amigos, es que la bandera de México tiene a tan singulares animales en su centro. Bueno, al menos eso cuenta el mito.**

 **\- La lengua de los mexicas es el náhuatl, la cual aún hasta la actualidad se habla en los nativos y descendientes del centro de la república mexicana.**

 **\- Una chinampa es un islote artificial de tierra creado por los indígenas para cultivar maíz y otras plantas. Aprovechando los lagos de su localidad, ellos las crearon para así provechar el agua y tener más cultivos en menos tiempo. Las chinampas fueron un invento que consiguió revolucionar el arte agrícola de los aztecas hasta convertirlos en un pueblo próspero.**

 **\- Las descripciones que doy sobre Mistontli y Micazoyolin son según lo mencionado por Ferisae. ¿Qué creen? Pues hice mi tarea. Antes de escribir sobre los personajes me puse a investigar si existía información sobre sus personalidades y atributos. En los comentarios dichos por la tía Feri en su twitter, Mistontli es algo "sassy" y Micazoyolin una persona relajada y buena. Ambos se profesan una relación amor-odio, parecida pero no tan extrema, como Arnold y Helga en Hey, Arnold!. Espero mi percepción sea buena.**

 **\- Chichiltic significa rojo o colorado en náhuatl.**

 **\- Un macuahuitl es un arma típica del ejército azteca. Se compone de un garrote de madera rodeado de cuchillas de obsidiana.**

 **\- Un ahuehuete es un árbol de enorme tamaño que crece en lugares templados y húmedos. Es muy importante en la historia prehispánica, además de que ha prevalecido hasta nuestros días.**

 **\- El lugar en donde Marinette despertó no es otro más que el Bosque de Chapultepec, su significado en náhuatl es "Cerro de Chapulines" (saltamontes), por eso la referencia cuando Marinette se asusta de casi pisarlos.**

 **Para mayor información les invito a leer un poco más sobre la cultura Mexica y sus tradiciones. Yo por mi parte me despido de ustedes, esperando que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **Un enorme saludo y abrazo.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	5. Guerrero águila

**Reiniciamos la publicación de capítulos con esta nueva entrega. Espero la disfruten mucho. Después de tantas cosas finalmente consigo regresar de las cenizas. Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias y creo que, además, ya era hora de reiniciar mis actividades que tanto me complementan. Espero les guste mucho este capítulo, como siempre, espero sus comentarios al final.**

* * *

 **-5-**

 **Guerrero Águila.**

* * *

— _¡Maestro Favret, maestro Favret!_

— _¿Qué sucede, Eduardo?_

— _Miré esto, ¿Qué cree que sea? No había visto nunca un objeto como este antes._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Es la primera vez que veo un amuleto de esta clase en las ruinas. ¿Cree que represente el aliento del habla? Algunos códices… ¿Maestro?_

— _Un kwagatama…_

— _¿Qué ha dicho? No lo escuché bien._

— _¿Me lo vendes?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Es sumamente interesante, pero es tu descubrimiento, no puedo simplemente quitártelo, ¿Verdad? ¿Me lo venderías? O tal vez, ¿Podrías donármelo para investigarlo a fondo?_

— _¡Por supuesto, es todo suyo!_

— _Te lo agradezco mucho, prometo que cuidaré bien de él._

" _Jamás lo olvides, su nombre es Kwagatama. Es muy especial, cuando encuentres uno… Grandes cambios habrá"._

…

Marinette se encontraba recostada en el lecho de pieles, plumas y hierbas de Micazoyolin. Tikki había insistido en que descansara debido a todas las emociones manejadas en el día. A pesar de que la chica se negó varias veces a causa del miedo, tras varios bostezos decidió sólo tomar una ligera siesta. Tikki también durmió algo, pero su angustia la mantenía más despierta que dormida.

No obstante, su batería ya estaba recargada. Las tunas habían sido sus frutas favoritas durante su estancia en la época mexica. Sin embargo, no podía negar que adoraba demasiado las tortillas y el agua de cacao. No era dulce, como el chocolate de la época de Marinette, sino amargo, pero en pequeños sorbos era soportable y con el dulzor del maíz se convertía en un postre improvisado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y las dos dieron un respingo. Micazoyolin entró cargando maíz. Se relajaron al verlo. Chichiltic venía con él.

— _¿Estabas descansando? Disculpa la interrupción. –_ Marinette miró de soslayo a Tikki.

—Dice que lamenta el haberte despertado.

—Oh, no hay problema. – estiró un poco sus músculos.

— _Es hora de comer y traje algo para compartir. –_ con agrado abrió un pequeño saco con mazorcas. Se sentó y comenzó a deshojarlas. También extrajo del fondo, otro pequeño saco de donde se despedía un olor penetrante. — _Voy a cocinar para ustedes_.- miró a Tikki con una sonrisa.

— _¡Eres muy amable, Micazoyolin!_ – le agradeció en náhuatl.

— _Estamos de suerte, va a preparar tortillas._ – comentó la otra Tikki, la compañera del guerrero.

— _¿En serio, tortillas? Es magnífico. –_ Marinette duró en silencio todo el rato. —Micazoyolin dice que nos preparará los alimentos. Estás a punto de probar comida típica de la época. – la chica sonrió agradecida.

—Muchas gracias, disculpa por las molestias. – se lo dijo directamente. Él sonrió y asintió, comenzó a quitar los granos y a machacarlos en un metate.

— _Dice que está agradecida y que disculpes las molestias._

— _No son molestias para mí. Entendí su agradecimiento. Me gusta comer con amigos. –_ miró a su kwami _. —Siempre es mejor._

— _Además va a preparar un nutritivo plato con proteínas para tu amiga. –_ agregó la otra Tikki.

— _¿Proteínas? –_ Tikki miró a Marinette y después rio ligeramente _._

—¿Qué sucede? – se había percatado de ese lapso.

—Micazoyolin es un excelente cocinero. – comenzó a relatar. Él había formado una masa firme y la estaba extendiendo para posteriormente colocarla en un comal, previamente encendido. —Me tocó acompañarle en jornadas de vigilia y batallas que se extendían por semanas. Él como los demás soldados, aprendió a cocinar lo básico para mantenerse fuerte antes de las batallas.

—¿Entonces su profesión es la guerra? – para ser sincera no le extrañaba mucho. El porte y la musculatura eran dignas de un hombre entrenado y dedicado a la lucha. Podría ser un súper-héroe, pero sin duda la virtud también sobresalía de sus propias cualidades. Tikki se lo había dicho innumerables veces, ella era fantástica, con o sin su máscara, ¿Por qué Micazoyolin no podría ser así?

—Sí. Los mexicas tenían una alta cultura bélica. Gracias a sus capacidades militares podían conquistar y unir pueblos a su disposición. Micazoyolin es un guerrero águila. – señaló Tikki en francés y el guerrero, al escuchar su nombre le volteó a ver.

— _¿Qué tantos dices, Tikki? –_ le parecía curioso que Tikki hablase otro idioma, cuando su Tikki sólo parecía conocer el náhuatl.

— _Le cuento sobre tus dotes en la guerra. –_ eso hizo sonreír a Micazoyolin.

— _Nos conocimos después de convertirme en un soldado. –_ agregó él. Se volteó a su Tikki y agrandó la sonrisa _. —Todo fue gracias a ti._

— _Con máscara o sin máscara, eres un gran guerrero, Micazoyolin. –_ le dijo su Tikki y le acarició la frente.

— _Mi padre solía decir eso._ – la oración fue más para él que para los presentes, pero ambas Tikkis comprendieron la indirecta, sólo Marinette no supo lo que dijo en realidad. Él la miró unos segundos y su sonrisa regresó. _—¿A qué se dedica tu padre, Mari? –_ Tikki le tradujo en seguida.

—Oh, él es panadero. – por la expresión en el rostro del joven tuvo que replantearlo.

— _¿Qué es panadero? –_ se lo preguntó a Tikki cuando le dijo la frase _._

— _Es una persona que cocina con masa._

— _¡Ah, hace tortillas! –_ él asintió. _—¿Pero su madre no sabe cocinar?_

— _Sí, ella también cocina con masa, ambos lo hacen. Cocinan para muchas, muchas personas, es por eso que ambos se dedican a eso._

— _Tiene sentido, sí. –_ miró a Marinette _. —Yo tuve que aprender a cocinar para sobrevivir. ¿Sabes cocinar? –_ Tikki pasó el mensaje. Marinette asintió.

—Sí, lo sé.Mis padres me enseñaron. – luego guardó silencio. —¿Qué quieres decir con sobrevivir?

— _En las batallas se necesita estar siempre preparado. Si no comes bien, no podrás luchar. –_ entonces extendió una tortilla doblada con algo dentro, algo que Marinette no lo había visto preparar por estar atenta en la conversación. — _Los chapulines son ricos y te mantienen fuerte, el maíz es dulce y nutre el cuerpo. Necesitas comer, mi amiga, estás muy delgada._

Para cuando Tikki le tradujo, ella ya había aceptado el taco.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. – le dio una mordida sin siquiera fijarse para probar un sabor entre amargo y picante, seguido del dulzor de la tortilla y que a la vez, le sorprendió. Era un platillo exótico, definitivamente. —Está delicioso, ¿Qué son chapulines? – Tikki rio ante esto y ella le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Son saltamontes. – contestó Tikki. El rostro de Marinette pasó por varios colores. Estuvo tentada a preguntar si se trataba de una broma, pero el semblante de su kwami era inconfundible, además, si lo escupía, podría ofender gravemente al guerrero que de forma amable había preparado los alimentos para ella.

— _¿Jamás los habías probado?_ – preguntó Micazoyolin, mientras iba por su segunda ración. Tikki tradujo y Marinette negó con la cabeza. — _¿Qué te parecen?_

—Son… Buenos. – no había más que decir. Sonrió para mostrarle su positividad y el azteca asintió complacido. Pese a que no era algo que usualmente comiera, Marinette tuvo que aceptar que, de hecho, la comida era deliciosa y si todo era tal y como Micazoyolin decía, seguro acababa de comer algo muy nutritivo.

— _Me gustaría mostrarte algo._ – comentó el hombre, levantándose y sacudiéndose las pizcas de masa en su cuerpo.

—Micazoyolin está invitándote a pasear.

—Me encantaría. Pero Tikki, ¿Deberíamos decirle sobre… la sombra? – la kwami estuvo a punto de contestar pero el muchacho ya había tomado a Marinette de la muñeca y halado con él.

— _Ven, antes de que se vaya la luz. –_ la portadora de la catarina no comprendió su oración, pero le siguió de todas formas. Las dos Tikkis flotaron cerca.

En silencio caminaron por un pequeño sendero y posteriormente bajaron la colina, al fondo de esta y a las orillas del lago, Micazoyolin soltó a Marinette y señaló un conjunto de tules que se mecían con el viento. Despacio, indicándole que caminase de forma cautelosa, se agachó lentamente hasta que le indicó que le siguiera entre los trozos de ramas. Al momento que Marinette le siguió se percató que debería sumergirse en el agua. Pensó que sería desagradable estar repleta de barro, pero por otra parte no quiso despreciar lo que su nuevo amigo quería mostrarle. Ambos se hundieron entre las raíces en medio de la vegetación. Su ropa estaba empapada de la cintura para abajo, pero valió la pena.

Detrás de aquel conjunto de hojas se encontraba un pequeño montículo que estaba flotando en medio del agua. No era muy largo ni tampoco muy pequeño. Micazoyolin fue el primero en subir y después estiró su mano para ayudar a Marinette. Sobre la húmeda tierra un enjambre de mariposas de diferentes colores voló ante la presencia de los humanos.

Sus ojos azules se ampliaron maravillada por dicho espectáculo. Los insectos se unieron en un remolino de colores y aleteos silenciosos. Micazoyolin estiró su mano para que varios ejemplares se posaran en sus dedos. Invitó a Marinette a hacer lo mismo y en cuestión de segundos varias mariposas se posaron en sus manos y cabeza. Una especialmente enorme se posó en su nariz y ella rio junto a Tikki.

Micazoyolin dio unos pasos y más se alzaron de la tierra, después se sentó en un trozo de pastó para que de la misma forma que las mariposas se habían posado en ellos, Chichiltic descendió hasta posarse en su hombro y graznar mientras pellizcaba con su pico un mechón de cabello de su amo. La otra Tikki también se recostó en el hombro de su portador y el muchacho, con una sonrisa, le indicó a Marinette que les acompañara, sentados a su lado mientras palpaba un espacio de hierbas cercanas.

No lo pensó dos veces, se acercó y se sentó entre varias flores pequeñas pero aromáticas en el suelo. Estaba distraía con éstas de creyó escuchar un susurro. Miró a Micazoyolin, quien tenía una mariposa en su mano y pareciera que estaba musitando algo, después la dejó ir y la criatura se elevó por el aire hasta perderse en el cielo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó a Tikki, pero Micazoyolin se adelantó a explicarle.

— _El papalotl es el único capaz de decirle a Xochiquetzal tus deseos. –_ Tikki tradujo enseguida. — _Acabo de pedirle algo. Quiero el bien, para ti, para mi pueblo, para Mistontli y para mí. –_ Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Marinette. Aquel muchacho era increíblemente amable. Lucía feroz por fuera, pero era tan dulce como el pan. Apreció el orden místico de su cultura y el simbolismo de la mariposa. En su época, las mariposas se estaban convirtiendo en un tabú a causa de los akumas. Ahora en Paris, cada vez que una persona veía una mariposa corría despavorida gritando que Hawk Moth estaba cerca, siendo muchas veces sólo una falsa alarma.

Entre su pánico, muchos optaron por espantar y deshacerse de aquellos hermosos animales, sin siquiera confirmar si se trataba de un akuma o no. Olvidar el importante papel de las mariposas en el mundo era imperdonable y una lección muda se adentró en Marinette. El apreciar la naturaleza y el amar a cualquier ser sin fijarse en lo malo. A penas llevaba un día con su antecesor y éste le había enseñado más que en un mes de escuela.

—Muchas gracias, Mica.

— _No hay de qué._ – el chico miró al cielo, la luz del día estaba casi en su crepúsculo. — _Acostumbraba venir_ _aquí con Mistontli cuando éramos niños. Solíamos pedir deseos a los dioses._

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen desde mucho antes? – Micazoyolin la miró y asintió.

— _Sí, ella es un poco más pequeña que yo. Pero sin importar nuestras diferencias, siempre la incluía en mis juegos y entrenamientos. Padre me pidió, en una ocasión, que jamás la desamparara._ _Pero eso cambió._ – cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

— _Mistontli…_ \- su voz se tambaleó. — _No es la misma que solía ser._ – Tikki frunció el ceño al traducir la frase. Su rostro se transformó en una seña de preocupación. — _Mari, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_ – ella asintió una vez que su kwami le dijo las palabras en su idioma. — _Eres una elegida por los dioses en tu época. Te han otorgado el poder de la creación para proteger a tu pueblo y luchar por honor. Tú puedes entenderme. –_ Marinette tragó saliva, su expresión se acababa de hacer muy seria. _—Sé que no eres de este tiempo y sé que será injusto que te lo pida pero, ¿Podrías proteger mi tierra en mi ausencia?_

—¿Qué? _–_ Había algo en su voz que no le agradaba. Algo sospechoso.

— _Debo ir a la guerra._ – contó con simpleza. — _Cuando fui hoy a ver a mi tlatoani me informaron de un atentado horripilante en varias aldeas de los alrededores. Un ejército comandado por un monstruo ha estado atacando a nuestros aliados. Han destrozado casas, quemado asentamientos y derrotado a nuestros guerreros. No es algo común_.- le mostró sus manos. Tenía varias cicatrices en éstas. — _Soy un hombre acostumbrado a luchar y nuestra división es la más poderosa. Como guerrero águila debo acudir a la batalla. Pero, así como soy un hombre de guerra, también soy un protector. Tengo miedo de que, si dejo mi pueblo éste pueda sufrir un ataque._ – frunció el ceño con tristeza. — _Ahora que Mistontli no está aquí para ayudarme, necesito que alguien más se encargue de la situación._

Hubo un rato de silencio. Marinette dejó que Tikki tradujera el monólogo, cuando estuvo enterada de las peticiones de su ancestro sintió un profundo frio que se colaba hasta los huesos. Una cosa era luchar contra akumas parisinos modernos en donde, generalmente, no pasaba nada más allá de algunos destrozo en los edificios, pero… ¿Una pelea en forma? Marinette no sabía nada de luchar en serio, temía que, si la situación era tan seria como Micazoyolin la planteaba, no pudiera dar el ancho.

— _¿Mari? ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor? Sólo deberás vigilar, no será necesario que te muestres en público.-_ ¿Cómo decirle que no? Micazoyolin se había comportado como todo un caballero.

—Bueno… - tragó saliva. —¿Por qué Mistontli no puede ayudarte? – desvió la pregunta con otra, a lo que el rostro del hombre se frunció para después esquivar sus fanales ojos azules.

— _Han sucedido cosas… Que no puedo explicar en pocas palabras. Mistontli está molesta con los mexicas, pero no es para menos… O bueno, está molesta conmigo, creo._

—¿Molesta?

— _Ha dejado en claro que por el momento, no puede hacerse cargo de la guardia._ – A juzgar por las palabras que él escogía se debía tratar de un tema incómodo. Marinette dejó de preguntar y se abstuvo de rebuscar excusas.

Finalmente, pese a que no era una "guerrera" en todas sus letras, tenía mucha experiencia como una heroína, ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser? La tristeza y la angustia en el rostro de Micazoyolin la convencieron de aceptar su petición.

—Te ayudaré. ¿Sólo debo vigilar, no es así?

— _¿Lo harás?_ – se mostró sorprendido, pero sonriente. _—¡Gracias, Mari!_

—No es nada. – rascó el fondo de su nuca.

— _Mi gratitud está contigo._ – como la primera vez, la tomó del antebrazo y estrechó con firmeza, pactando un juramento solemne. Marinette, pese a estar un poco intimidada por la responsabilidad, se sintió honorable y ella correspondió su acción apretando la piel del guerrero contra sus dedos. Él sonrió abiertamente hasta que el guacamayo graznó y aleteó, elevándose repentinamente. Micazoyolin se levantó llevándose a Marinette consigo.

— _Alguien se acerca_. – susurró a su Tikki. Miró a la otra kwami. — _Escóndanse, nadie debe verlas._ – en el acto se transformó. Cuando se asomó entre los tules, un escuadrón de soldados estaba formados frente al islote. Vestían impresionantes armaduras de cuero adornado con plumas y gemas.

Uno de ellos, quien poseía un penacho de hermosas plumas verdes, plantó una lanza frente a Micazoyolin y asintió con la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

— _¿Interrumpimos algo?_ – preguntó con severidad.

— _En absoluto, mi señor._ – se inclinó respetuoso. Marinette, entre las raíces y el agua, contempló el porte del militar frente a su antecesor. Lucía incluso más ancho y maduro que Micazoyolin. Los códices en su ropa y los tatuajes ejemplificaban a un ser mitológico, sólo que de menor impacto, puesto que su piel, envejecida era prueba de su ascendencia terrenal.

— _¿No estabas fraternizando con Mistontli, o sí?_ – el despecho en su voz hizo a Marinette identificar un problema que hasta ahora nadie había mencionado. A juzgar por cómo llamaba a Mistontli, sólo por su tono, dado que no entendía su idioma, se podía sentir un rencor intrínseco.

— _No, mi señor. Estaba viendo a las mariposas, pidiendo por nosotros en esta cruzada_. – el líder miró levemente hacia los tules y Marinette tuvo que sumergirse para que no la viera. Echó una ojeada a sus acompañantes y con un simple movimiento de sus cejas entregó una orden muda.

— _Micazoyolin, debemos partir. Si el enemigo es tan letal como lo describen los sobrevivientes, la noche es nuestra mejor opción. Conocemos esta tierra mejor que nadie y con la ayuda de tus poderes divinos nos será mucho más fácil._

— _Sí, mi tlatoani_. – no levantó la vista, pero intuía que no estaba tragándose el cuento de que estaba en soledad en aquel paramo.

— _Vamos, hijo_. – él extendió su mano hacia el guerrero. — _Espero que la mariposa lleve satisfactoriamente tu deseo y todos regresemos sanos y salvos a la ciudad_. – Micazoyolin tomó su mano sin chistar y se levantó. Chichiltic, el guacamayo, se posó en el hombro de su amo.

— _También lo espero, mi señor._ – los soldados dieron marcha atrás y se fueron, dejando a Marinette sola en aquel lago sinuoso.

Cuando ya nadie estaba a la vista, fue Tikki la primera en respirar.

—¿Quién era ese hombre? Se veía… Imponente. – cuestionó Marinette.

—Es el líder de los aztecas. – respondió la pequeña Tikki.

—¿Un rey?

—Podría decirse.

—¿Ya podemos salir de aquí?

—Iré a ver si no hay nadie en los alrededores. – la mariquita sobrevoló con cuidado y afortunadamente nadie más que ellas estaban entre la vegetación. Regresó con su dueña. —Podemos irnos, Marinette. Micazoyolin partirá esta noche, así que, deberemos descansar un poco.

Al momento de salir del agua Marinette lamentó no tener otro cambio de ropa. Estaba empapada y sucia por el fango. Supuso que no podía pedir más, debido a que en la situación tan precaria en la que se encontraba no había espacio para quejas. Caminó hasta llegar a la cabaña de Mica, ahí se sacudió la ropa y se sentó junto a la fogata para secarse.

—¿Sucede algo, Marinette? – Tikki era observadora y sabía cuando ella tenía algo en mente.

—Creía que los Chat Noirs y las Ladybugs del pasado se llevaban bien.

—No todos estaban acostumbrados a trabajar en conjunto. – Tikki comenzó a comer una fruta que estaba a su alcance. —Pero en el caso de Mistontli y Micazoyolin no siempre fue así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ellos solían ser un equipo. Si mi memoria no me falla… Estamos en ese "entonces" de su historia.

—¿Pasó algo malo entre ellos? – Tikki asintió y flotó para colocarse frente a Marinette.

—Micazoyolin y Mistontli tuvieron el mismo maestro, Ilhuicatl. Él era considerado un imponente guerrero, sagaz, inteligente y honorable. Su fama era tal, que fue de los primeros hombres de su generación en convertirse en un guerrero águila.

—¿Qué es un guerrero águila, Tikki? Escuché a Mica mencionarlo muchas veces.

—En la milicia mexica existían dos guerreros de élite a los que muchos aspiraban: loscuāuhpipiltin, es decir guerreros águila y los ocēlōpipiltin o guerreros jaguar. Desde temprana edad, lo jóvenes se educaban para aprender diversos oficios y posteriormente, cuando tenían la edad suficiente debían asistir a una escuela en donde les enseñaban el arte de la guerra.

—Wow, todo eso suena complejo. – Marinette asintió mientras recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Ilhuicatl era un guerrero destacado y el siguiente paso en su educación era ascender hasta convertirse en un guerrero de élite. Para poder hacer eso debía capturar y matar diversos enemigos hasta completar un número determinado. Finalmente, él lo consiguió y al ser un guerrero águila sus responsabilidades cambiaron.

—¿Se convirtió en alguna especia de líder militar?

—Sí, él no era sólo un soldado, era un comandante. Fue durante sus primeras campañas cuando él y Mistontli se conocieron.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso Tikki?

—Lo sé porque... Ilhuicatl fue un portador de los pendientes. – la sorpresa se apoderó del rosto de Marinette. —Recuerdo esa época… Fue oscura. – Tikki cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

Sus recuerdos viajaron hasta un tiempo más allá de en la que actualmente estaban. Sería tal vez unos veinte o veinticinco años antes.

En aquel entonces, Ilhuicatl había sido el primero en poseer los pendientes en su tierra natal. Usándolos como un estandarte y una gran ventaja en batalla, el joven fue capaz de tomar su rango más rápido de lo que muchos hubiesen podido. Ese era el secreto de su fuerza y el cómo la obtuvo era un misterio. Según él, un regalo divino.

La historia comenzó cuando, durante una campaña Ilhuicatl fue notificado por su tlatoani sobre una revuelta en una aldea cercana. Al principio no le molestó en acudir al llamado, pero una vez que recibió las órdenes completas su rostro se modificó.

—Huitzilíhuitl, ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Huitzilíhuitl, además de su tlatoani era su hermano mayor. Un hombre elegido entre las clases nobles para gobernar y el cual tenía la responsabilidad de dirigir las campañas bélicas de su gobierno.

—Es la verdad. – su rostro, afligido descendió hasta toparse con sus pies. —El reporte vino de uno de mis hombres de confianza, lo siento mucho hermano. Sé que tú y Tochtli fueron amigos, pero sí es él está conspirando para destruir todo lo que conocemos, entonces es una amenaza plausible.

—Pero… Él sería incapaz, estuvimos juntos en las batallas, es un guerrero jaguar y uno muy leal, no creo que…

—Hay testigos y pruebas, no me queda más remedio que acabar con él. O lo haces tú o lo hago yo. –Huitzilíhuitl era un luchador formidable, aunque un poco mayor y un tanto acostumbrado a administrar una comunidad, nunca había que darle la espalda. Pero más que eso, Ilhuicatl sintió una enorme responsabilidad. Durante sus años mozos, Tochtli y él fueron compañeros. Habían luchado hombro con hombro hasta sobresalir en su grupo. Tochtli era descendiente de las clases bajas mientras que él era hijo de una casa noble, no obstante, sus diferencias económicas y políticas nunca intervinieron con su amistad. Aunque habían dejado de verse por las circunstancias de sus rangos, seguían guardándose mucha estima.

Se inclinó respetuoso y caminó hacia su destino. Suspiró al salir del templo y anduvo silencioso por las calles empedradas. No tenía muchas opciones.

La noche de ese mismo día, se colocó sus atavíos de combate. Tikki le miró en silencio mientras él afilaba una daga de obsidiana.

—Mi señor… - susurró Tikki timorata. —¿En serio va a…?

—No puedo decepcionar a mi hermano. – miró de soslayo a su kwami. —Primero obtendré respuestas por parte de Tochtli. Transfórmame. – su atuendo se coloró con las motas negras y el mando rojo, en plena oscuridad, el guerrero avanzó como una sombra bajo el firmamento.

Llegó a los barrios bajos, a la aldea correspondiente. Se escabulló entre las calles y localizó la casa de Tochtli. No esperó a una invitación, entró por una ventana y cuando estuvo dentro de la casa se agazapó en busca del dormitorio.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? – la voz profunda de Tochtli lo detuvo antes de entrar al cuarto. Se volvió hacia el guerrero jaguar y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

—Te buscaba a ti. – mencionó con simpleza.

—¿Y has entrado a mi casa sin más? Es un delito y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? – se le acercó, sin despegar su mano de su arma.

—Ilhuicatl tengo cerca de un año que no te veo… ¿Esa es la forma en la que saludas a un viejo amigo? – su indignación juguetona no distrajo al portador, el silencio reinó con extrema tensión.

—Necesito explicaciones.

—¿Cuáles podrían ser?

—¿Es cierto lo que escuché?

—Depende que haya sido. – Tochtli se encogió de hombros.

—Quieres derrocar a Huitzilíhuitl y gobernar por sobre los nobles. – de nuevo más silencio.

—¿Eso te ha dicho él?

—¡Dime la verdad! – respondió exasperado.

—Eres demasiado bueno para obedecer sus órdenes ¿No lo crees? Tienes además un favor de los dioses. Tu fuerza y tu habilidad deberían ser usadas más allá que el sólo limitarte a responder ante un tlatoani.

—¿Tochtli? –lo vio caminar un poco hasta él, sólo dos metros los separaban.

—Somos iguales, Ilhuicatl. – una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. —Los dos hemos sido bendecidos por los dioses. – le mostró su mano, un aro negro y resplandeciente se visualizaba en uno de sus dedos. —Estamos parejos.

—Entonces es verdad. Piensas traicionarnos.

—No, mi amigo. Quiero revelarme. Ir más allá que el sólo ser un subordinado.

—Si inicias una revuelta sólo llevarás terror y tragedia a los aldeanos. Sabes que el ejército no es piadoso con aquellos que rompen las reglas.

—Yo cambiaré eso. – extendió su mano hacia él. —Es tu oportunidad, Ilhuicatl, ven conmigo y serás más que un simple soldado a las órdenes de un tirano.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que traicione a mi hermano?

—Ese "hermano" que tanto idolatras te trata como un mercenario. Eres más que eso, Ilhuicatl, eres un libertador. Usa tu poder a favor de los menos agraciados, permanece a mi lado y todo será mejor. – insistió en que le diera la mano, pero el guerrero águila no movió ni un músculo, en lugar de eso, apretó el entrecejo.

—Estás equivocado. – murmuró y fue suficiente para Tochtli, bajó su mano y suspiró.

—Entonces, si no estás conmigo, estás en mi contra. – elevó su mano, el anillo resplandeció aún más. —Plagg, transfórmame. – Ilhuicatl reconoció la secuencia de transformación, se trataba de otro miraculous.

—¿En dónde encontraste ese tesoro?

—Fue por casualidad, en el campo de batalla. Ahora soy como tú. Soy imparable.

—¿En verdad no cambiarás de parecer? – se puso en guardia.

—No ahora que estoy tan cerca… - Tochtli se lanzó contra el portador de la mariquita. Un envite digno y directo. Sus armas se rozaron apenas y los cortes con las macuahuitl rompieron la piel de cada uno. La obsidiana, tan filosa como lo era su naturaleza, hizo gala de su perfecta forma cuando la sangre de ambos empapó la maza del otro.

Con la fuerza y sus sentidos fortalecidos por los miraculous, la batalla iba a otro nivel. Sus capacidades aumentadas hacían un espectáculo adentro de la casa y las paredes de roca se tambalearon entre los empellones de cada uno.

La casa de Tochtli era de piedra y tenía dos pisos. Desde que había ganado fama como un guerrero jaguar, fue capaz de costearse una construcción mejor. Ilhuicatl vivía en los grandes templos y no entendería lo mucho que Tochtli estaba arriesgando en aquella batalla. No sólo se trataba de su hogar, sino de sus convicciones.

De nuevo, las espadas chocaron contra sí, tan fuerte fue el golpe que la madera se desquebrajó en cientos de astillas. Tochtli fue el primero en retroceder y llevó su mano a su espalda para tomar un bastón plateado. Atacó a su rival y le atinó con la punta en el estómago, al presionar el centro del cetro, éste se alargó llevándoselo consigo hasta atorarlo en la pared.

Ilhuicatl exclamó dolorido cuando sus entrañas se presionaron contra la roca y sentía cómo poco a poco estaba clavándose en su armadura y musculatura. Pensó rápidamente, tomó su yoyo y lo lanzó como una onda contra su enemigo. La noche era una aliada para Tochtli, pues al portar los poderes del gato negro podía ver en la oscuridad y se agachó finamente para evitar el ataque.

Mostrando su superioridad presionó más duro; entonces Ilhuicatl ideó algo mejor. Lanzó su herramienta a la negra noche por una ventana cercana, el cordel se enredó en la rama de un árbol y haló con fuerza hasta romperla. Casi como mangual la rama hizo contra peso y regresó a su portador con tanta velocidad que Tochtli no pudo evitarlo. Le dio tan duro en la frente que casi lo noquea. Así pudo liberarse y corrió contra él con daga en mano.

Tochtli le detuvo a tiempo, usó su bastón para romper la roca. Mas Ilhuicatl no retrocedió, esquivó deslizándose un segundo bastonazo y tomó a su oponente de la ropa. Lo alzó del taparrabo con una mano y con la otra le arrebató el bastón, mientras que, al mismo tiempo impulsaba su cuerpo en el aire para impactarlo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Recuperando los ánimos, Ilhuicalt sacó una lanza corta de su espalda y tomó otra daga en su mano libre. Los cortes comenzaban a desgastarlo y por suerte, el contrario también sufría los estragos del agotamiento.

Tochtli apreció el bastón detrás del guerrero águila, ya no tenía más armas con él, si quería pelear en iguales condiciones necesitaba el báculo. No esperó más, era una apuesta de todo o nada. Corrió contra la pared y escaló usando sus garras. Emulando a un jaguar que corre entre los árboles, sorprendió a Ilhuicatl con su rapidez. Ya se encontraba detrás de él. Sólo un poco más y alcanzaba el bastón. Su cabeza fue más tenaz, atinó con la jabalina justo en el hombro de Tochtli con tanto poder que le atravesó el cuerpo y lo incrustó contra una de las paredes.

Clavado a la pared y emitiendo un grito desgarrador a causa del daño, el papel se invirtió, siendo el águila en dominante en aquel combate predatorio.

Ilhuicatl caminó hasta él. La batalla había terminado, era el ganador. Sacó la cuchilla de obsidiana, según la costumbre tenía dos opciones: O le sacaba el corazón ahí mismo o lo llevaba vivo frente al tlatoani para así ser sacrificado en honor al sol. Cualquiera de las dos formas sólo garantizaba una cosa, Tochtli debía morir.

—Se terminó. – condenó mientras acercaba la daga a su pecho.

—¿En serio? ¿Así es cómo serán las cosas? ¿Seguirás siendo el mercenario del Huey tlatoani por nada más que riqueza? No tienes honor, eres un monstruo.

—No soy ningún monstruo ni tampoco un mercenario. Mi honor no tiene precio.

—Dímelo a la cara para que te crea. – retó. Ilhuicatl se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de distancia.

—Soy un protector. – exclamó con mucha seguridad.

—Oh, no, mi amigo. Eres un hombre muerto. ¡Cataclysm! – fue cuestión de instantes. Si no fuera por los beneficios físicos del miraculous Ilhuicatl no hubiera podido reaccionar tan rápido como ahora. Apartó el rostro del trayecto de la mano que portaba el anillo y con su daga hizo un corte limpio en la muñeca, a modo que, la mano con el poder de la destrucción voló por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared contraria.

Ante la perplejidad de Tochtli, quien perdía la transformación y su resistencia, el miedo se reflejó en sus ojos cuando la energía destructiva debilitaba las paredes de la casa. Un trozo de roca golpeado contra las brasas de una hoguera y las chispas encendieron los muebles de madera y algodón. La estructura comenzó a derrumbarse.

—¡No!- gritó desconsolado Tochtli, aún vivo. Ilhuicatl retrocedió buscando una salida. —¡Espera! – al comprender que no podría apartarse del desastre llamó a su rival con súplica en su voz. —¡Sálvalas!

—¡¿A quiénes?!

—¡Están arriba!- un trozo del techo se derrumbó y aplastó a Tochtli. Azorado pero atento, Ilhuicatl apreció unas escaleras de madera y corrió hacia arriba. Las hojas secas, los trozos de madera y la roca se venían abajo. Se encontró con un cuarto en donde, bajo los escombros reposaba una mujer. Su impresión se hizo más grande cuando contempló que estaba muerta y que, bajo su magullado cadáver se encontraba una bebé.

Se apresuró a tomarla y le envolvió en su manto. Justo cuando iba a retroceder para escapar el piso se derrumbó y él junto al resto de la casa se hizo trizas.

Los grillos se callaron, podían escucharse los ladridos de los perros y como las personas se acercaban lentamente al lugar de los hechos. Tochtli vivía apartado de los aldeanos, pero el escándalo los había atraído.

Al llegar, entre la ayuda de varios, consiguieron levantar las ruinas y encontrarse con la visión de dos cuerpos sepultados entre la piedra. Uno el de una mujer, que había muerto debido a un traumatismo en la cabeza, probablemente al momento que la casa se derrumbaba y el otro, un hombre con una lanza en el hombro, mutilado de su mano derecha, con el rostro aplastado por los escombros.

Tras rescatarlos no hubo nada más. Los seguidores de Tochtli supieron que al juzgar por sus heridas el líder de la revolución había sido asesinado por un guerrero igual o más capaz que él y que, aquel desafortunado derrumbe debió ser un castigo por parte de los dioses por desafiarlos.

La rebelión murió junto a su líder. Huitzilíhuitl se encargaría de eso, organizando una purga para aprisionar a los traidores y sacrificarlos en honor a la fertilidad de la tierra.

Ilhuicatl regresó con su hermano victorioso pero muy cambiado. Se le concedió, por aquella hazaña, un merecido descanso. Tiempo que el guerrero aprovechó para construir una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde, en secreto, cuidaba de una niña inocente, la única, junto al anillo del gato negro, que perpetuaban la memoria de su viejo amigo.

Marinette parpadeó sorprendida ante la anécdota de Tikki. Su expresión, desolada y triste le dio escalofríos. ¿Tan cruda era la realidad de los mexicas? ¿Qué había pasado después? No pudo resistir el preguntárselo y Tikki le leyó la mente.

—Ilhuicatl cuidó de esa bebé, la llamó Mistontli y juró que le daría una segunda oportunidad, en honor a su compañero caído. El miraculous de Plagg quedó en sus manos y lo guardó celosamente para que nadie lo encontrara.

—Cielos, no imaginé que fuera tan serio, pero… ¿Si aquel hombre tenía tu miraculous Tikki, cómo es que Mica lo obtuvo? ¿No me digas que peleó por él?

—No, su padre se lo heredó.

—¿Su padre?

—Ilhuicatl era el padre de Micazoyolin. Un año antes de que ocurriera la batalla entre Tochtli y mi amo, él tuvo un hijo con su mujer. Su único hijo, ya que la chica falleció en el parto y no volvió a casarse. Ese muchacho, como dicta la tradición, fue entrenado para convertirse en un guerrero, al igual que sus ancestros.

—¡No puede ser!

—Sí, así fue. – Tikki asintió. —Ilhuicatl educó a ambos chicos por separado y cuando tuvieron la edad, le dejó los pendientes a Micazoyolin y el anillo a Mistontli. Para que ella pudiera ascender en la escala militar la hizo pasar por un muchacho y la mandó a la guerra con el anillo para protegerse. Sin embargo…

—¿Sin embargo…?

— Huitzilíhuitl se dio cuenta de esto.

—¿Qué era una chica?

—No, que ella también poseía un tesoro sagrado como Micazoyolin. Interrogó a su hermano y éste tuvo que contarle el origen de Mistontli. Molesto, le ordenó que la asesinara, pero él se negó a hacerlo. Decidió negociar con el tlatoani. Le dijo que, educaría a Mistontli como una protectora más de Tenōchtítlān y junto a su hijo, serían los guerreros más formidables que su ejército poseería. Aunque no estaba del todo convencido, Huitzilíhuitl le dio una oportunidad a su hermano menor. Pasó por alto el hecho de que Mistontli era una mujer porque, realmente era excelente para los combates y también perdonó el hecho de que fuera la hija de un traidor. Todo transcurrió con normalidad después de eso… Hasta ese día.

—¿Qué sucedió? – tenía el rostro fijo en su kwami, la expectación estaba matándola.

—Ilhuicatl cayó enfermo. Había envejecido y su cuerpo decayó. En su lecho de muerte mandó llamar a ambos. A Micazoyolin le encargó que nunca dejase sola a Mistontli, puesto que, aunque nunca los relacionó como hermanos, sí como aliados y buenos amigos y además, la quería como a una hija. Mistontli era muy atrevida y a veces prejuiciosa, una actitud un tanto soberbia que podía causarle problemas, pese a su buen corazón. – Marinette asintió, lo poco que tuvo el placer de verla le había dado esa impresión. —Lo que vino después fue lo que afectó al equipo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ilhuicatl confesó a Mistontli su procedencia. Le contó todo, desde su batalla con Tochtli hasta cómo había conseguido salvarle del derrumbe y su crianza. Creyó que Mistontli lo tomaría a bien, pero en lugar de eso… Estalló. Jamás la había visto tan resentida. A sus ojos, Ilhuicatl no sólo había exterminado a sus padres, sino que la había conservado y entrenado para usarla como un arma. No hubo argumento contra su decepción. Mistontli huyó de allí y abandonó la ciudad. Micazoyolin intentó detenerla, pero ella dejó en claro que no deseaba verlo y que, en su corazón Mēxíhco-Tenōchtítlān la había utilizado y traicionado.

El rostro de Marinette reflejó un sentimiento de vacío inexplicable. Era como si su corazón hubiese dado un vuelco. Recordó el rostro triste de Micazoyolin cuando estaban frente a las mariposas y la forma tan rígida en la que negó el fraternizar con Mistontli. Definitivamente había llegado en un momento inoportuno, la historia de los portadores era más tensa de lo que imaginaba.

—Por eso Mica me pidió que vigilara su ciudad. – Si Mistontli había renunciado a ser su segunda protectora entonces la carga se duplicaba para Micazoyolin. El joven parecía ser compresivo y paciente, pero así como era un protector, era un soldado y tenía responsabilidades que hacer. Imaginó lo duro que era irse a luchar y dejar a su gente sola.

—Espero que el corazón de Mistontli sane. – pronunció Tikki. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. —También, creo que sería mejor que descansaras Marinette, después de todo y si vas a hacer guardia, deberás estar con tus fuerzas recuperadas.

—Supongo que sí. – se recostó en una cama hecha de hojas, pieles y telas. —¿Es seguro dormir?

—Descuida, yo vigilaré por ti. – Marinette acarició a Tikki con sus dedos y se recostó. Antes de cerrar los ojos pensó en Paris y en su gente. Pensó en Chat Noir y en toda la situación que acababan de vivir. Si lo planteaba de forma equitativa… Ladybug no era muy diferente a Micazoyolin.

Suspiró dejándose llevar por el cansancio y al cerrar sus ojos una frase circuló en sus pensamientos.

Qué difícil era ser un guerrero águila.

…

 _Envístete en las plumas del protector, vuela por los cielos azules que lleva a los confines del mundo, grita como un águila a la caza, protege a los tuyos como el ave a sus polluelos. Guerrero, que en tu casta llevas el poder, extiende tus alas y cúbreme en tu envergadura, que la pena se desvanezca en la solemnidad. Águila honorable._

 **Continuará…**

 **Este capítulo es para colocar contexto en la historia, aún falta mucho por ver y descuiden, en el siguiente capítulo veremos más a Mistontli, ¿Qué les está pareciendo? Espero que no se salga mucho de las descripciones que he visto en páginas oficiales sobre los personajes y sobre todo, que la descripción de la cultura Azteca les esté interesando.**

 **Por cierto, ¿Creen que esta descripción le agrade a Feri? Después de todo ella creo a Mistontli como personaje, espero que, si un día llega a leer este fic le guste XD.**

 **Como sea, me encantaría leerlos. Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo: Guerrero Jaguar.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
